Overshadow
by NaotoShirogane
Summary: New chappy up. Kage Naoto's first night with the group. What happens when two innocent detectives meet with two playful girls? Also a familiar face arrives in town. Note: Might contain some echi but I still think it's safe... maybe
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Finally... I was born for you. You are me and I am you, so why am i so attracted to you? I had my chance to talk to you at that time when we were alone together in that world inside the television. Yes, we talked there for days, since I am you I know how you felt and how you really are, I felt it... you were scared. But I wonder... did you have any idea on how I felt that moment? I am you yet I developed my own emotions, before I knew it, I was already intoxicated by you. Oh how I wish you'd forever stay by my side. I dream of the day that I am once again given a chance to manifest my feelings in a physical form, so that I may hold you in my arms. I dream of this everyday... for I am your shadow, I am Kage Naoto Shirogane.

"Ungh..." My eyes were closed but something was glimmering. This has never happened before, well once, but what's going on? "Is this light?" I muttered to myself.

I was correct. I was lying on a bench in the centre of what seems to be a park. "W-wha!?" I gasped in amazement, I raised my hand in level with my eye, I stared at it... no, I was spacing out. I used the same hand to pinch my cheek. I don't know why I did that, maybe to check if I was dreaming. But then I realized, it's impossible for me to dream. It was once, but since my fall that gift was already robbed off me.

Anyway, I sat up and noticed that just beside me was a pond. I decided to check it out. I had no interest in looking at the fishes there, that would be ridiculous, but rather I wanted to see my reflection on the water's surface. I dragged myself there, it was hard for me to stand up and I could barely walk. My limbs which only experienced walking for a month were already crying at me half way there.

Upon reaching there I immediately glanced at the face that appeared to greet me. And there I was. I was wearing a blue hat as before, white scientist robe and a blue blouse underneath with matching yellow necktie around my neck.

"I- I'm alive..." These were the first words that came out of my mouth to the real world I was just born in. Everything around me was real but I am not certain. The face in the water was mine, so… why am I blushing? I reached out to the face as she in turn reached out to me. Upon reaching the surface of the water ripples created by my touch distorted the image and for the first time I felt the sensation 'coldness' on the tip of my index finger.

I retreat my arm from the water as I wanted to see my own reflection again. The face in front of me looks so clueless and naïve. It's truly pitiful, yes this is self pity. I was just born and I don't know what to do. Here I am staring at myself on the pond clueless of my purpose. I tried to recall my last memory from before darkness claimed me. Ah yes, the feeling of Seta's sword on my right shoulder slicing across the body to my left thigh. I didn't feel pain that time but rather relief, that I will not be able to hurt her again. From there I supposedly became another being named Sukuna Hikona and protected her.

I stood up and walked away from the pond heading east where the exit of the park was. People looked at me, some giggled, some glanced away, some smiled at me and some just plainly stared. What was it that made me stand out? It couldn't be my scientist robe could it? Regardless I continued my way. But to where? I have some memories inside me, no not of my own but rather my true self's memories. Her precious memories of grandfather and Seta, yes all of them. I know where I am and not surprisingly I knew where my house was. But I can't go there, for a reason that I am not her even though I am technically her. What was my purpose of existing again anyway?

I found myself walking in an alleyway, filled with dirt and nothing more. It was starting to get dark. If I had a watch I'd say it's already 9 pm in the evening. I was already tired, my feet which were just new to walking were already rebelling against me. I leaned with my hands on a wall for support. Where am I going to go?

Groan…

I felt my stomach rumbling. So this is the sensation of hunger. I remembered back before I stayed with her inside that world without getting hungry, this truly is a first for me. My head is also getting weary and I felt my vision blur. I had my back on the wall as I slid down and sat on the cemented ground. I guess this will be my bed for tonight. I am currently a lost little girl with nowhere to go to.

I felt my eyes close involuntarily. Am I falling asleep? Yes it was a tiring day, all I did was walk around aimlessly. I could barely lift my hand and my feet wont obey my command to get up. I was about to surrender and succumb to sleep but then I see a blurry hand reach out to me.

"Get up what are you doing here?!" A voice scolded me as the hand pulled me by my arm and helped me up.

"H-huh?" I wondered who it was since my vision hasn't completely returned yet. I found some energy left to rub my eyes.

"Naoto!" The voice shouted. Was he referring to me? I barely forgot about my appearance. I am Naoto through and through except for my eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked as I searched the memories inside me for a match.

"Can't you tell?" The voice asked teasingly. I felt a soft caress on my hair then on my cheek.

"Se-ta?" I said weakly as my vision focused finally.

"Correct!" He cheered. "Not surprised?" He sounded disappointed. "I'll be staying here again!"

"Oh I see," I replied. It seems he doesn't recognize me.

"Why are you sitting on the street like that?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Ungh…" What should I tell him? I panicked. It wouldn't be the best idea to tell him about my identity as a shadow.

"I know! Why not stay with me for the night in the Dojima's?" He insisted then carried me in his arms.

"N-no!" I gasped. Instantly the feelings for Seta inside me reacted. Were these my feelings? Anyway I started to panic more almost restless.

"Why not?" You are my girlfriend after all.

"H-hai…" I surrendered. It was only going to be a night anyway. Nothing should go wrong… I hope…


	2. Mirror Image

"Shirogane here have some," Dojima said. He gave me a hot cup of coffee which had a kitty design. Looking at its design I thought it probably belonged to Nanako's.

"Thank you," I accepted the cup and placed it on the dining table to cool it. "I am sorry to be here in such time." I apologized politely. My memories did not fail me, I have Naoto's memories of everyone so I can relate well.

"Please don't mind it, I'm happy to see one of Seta's friends in this house." Dojima laughed then patted my shoulder. "Though I didn't know you'd be that kind to wear contact lenses." He said as he observed my yellow eyes that differed from Naoto's blue ones.

"Uhnn…" I scratched my head while thinking for a reasonable allibi.

"Please Uncle, don't interrogate her here, she's pretty tired." Seta came in to my rescue and not a moment too soon before sitting beside me.

"Oh sorry, you're right you must be tired, get to bed after you've finished your cup. Take Seta's room, he'll settle with the couch." Dojima said. He had a gentle smile on his face as he took Nanako with him in her room and tuck her to bed.

I lifted my cup and took a sip and found out that the coffee tasted awesome. I could not help but smile after tasting such high class coffee which warmed me up nicely. Before I could take another sip Seta touched my hand and signaled me to wait. I lowered my cup down to listen to him.

"Hmm?" I wondered with a puzzled look on my face.

"Do they know?" He said we a serious look on his face, much like his face that time when we were solving for the mysteries in Inaba.

"Know what?" I replied with a question. I moved my head back as he leaned forward.

"Does the gang know about us?" Seta asked. His face currently was only a breath away from mine.

"W-wha?!" I gasped with a flustered expression over my face and almost knocked off my cup. His question was too sudden.

"Do they know that we're lovers?" He paraphrased his question but it did not help. I already knew what he meant but I could not believe he was asking me that right now.

"Uhnn…" I failed to reply and looked away while trying to hide the embarrassment on my face.

"I see… has anyone made a move on you?" Seta followed up another question with a more serious tone.

"N-not that I can remember…" I replied. I kept my gaze away from the previous leader because right now the mere sight of him makes my heart beat faster. He did not let me continue this and held my chin to make me look at him.

"Then tell me do you still feel the same way about me?" Seta asked. His eyes were buried to mine and they were hypnotizing. I can feel that Naoto's feelings for him inside me are stiringr me up much like the spoon I used on my coffee.

"I- I do," I replied as blood rose more to my cheeks giving them a bright shade of red.

"That's awesome, because… I think I love you so much more now." He said with such a sweet longing tone in his voice that his words are luring me to break down on his chest.

"S-sempai… the coffee," I tried to change the subject and looked at the cup of coffee.

"Sempai? Haven't I told you before to call me Seta?" He diverted my attention back at him. Then suddenly placed his arms around my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"W-wah!" I gasped. "Y-you're too close," I could hear his heartbeat and feel his breath caress the surface of my skin.

"Those too were the words that you used in the first time you visited my room remember?" He snickered.

"Uhnn…" I nodded shyly.

"Hey you two!" Dojima interrupted and just finished tucking in Nanako.

"GAH!" We gasped in surprise as Dojima dispersed the weird unexplainably perverted atmosphere.

"For shame… Seta take note of the time and place." Dojima had his palm on his face with a disappointed look.

"H-haii…" Seta replied with an annoyed tone, like that of a kid who was prevented from opening his present. It was obvious that he was disappointed that the mood was completely ruined.l

"Now off to bed you two! Shirogane why don't you take a shower you look tired." Dojima suggested and pointed me to their bathroom.

"I- I will, thank you," I replied then fixed my hat which was displaced and wrinkled due to Seta's persuasions.

"Oh and there are some clothes in Seta's room that I've prepared for you. They were my wife's clothes I hope they fit you." Dojima said. He took a last sip from his cup of coffee and then proceeded. "By the way please take care of Nanako and the house for tonight I have an urgent call and I won't be coming home until tomorrow." He requested.

"Leave it to us," Seta assured Dojima and follow with a wave of goodbye gesture.

Dojima finally left. It didn't take me a while to notice that once again I was alone with Seta.

"Finally, where were we?" Seta immediately came back to teasing me. He pinned my hands on the couch and pushed me down. I could only look at his longing face as he continued to tease me in this position.

"S-sempai!" I moaned in embarrassment as I try to shrug him off.

"What did I tell you about calling me sempai?" He said in a semi-angry tone but with a smile that connected his cheeks. He leaned closer to my face, close enough that our lips were almost touching each other that it was almost a kiss.

"G-gomenasai," I apologized obediently for calling him sempai and felt my body get numb. "T-this is sexual harassment!" I shouted and squirmed.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it," he grinned salaciously. I felt his breath enter my mouth that I was almost sure that it was a kiss.

"T-that's not true! You're just confusing me with your words!" I denied while I tried to wriggle free from his iron like grasp.

"You say that but your body is more truthful." He whispered while constantly seducing me. After ignoring my plea his hands found their way on my blouse's buttons and started working on them.

"N-no sempai!" I cried out in embarrassment and closed my eyes to prevent myself from looking at his face. It's embarrassing but it's true that I enjoy his teases and persuasions.

"So cute," he smiled as he finished unbuttoning the first button nearest my collar.

"U-uwah!" I gasped in surrender. I knew this was it because I could not resist him any further. If he would make love with me here then so be it.

"So slender and cute yet so sexy," Seta said as he teasingly surveyed my skin that right now was only covered with my bra. Seta managed to unbutton my blouse and all he needed to do was to lift it. His hands crept beneath my back as he worked on my bra's buckle. *Click* I heard it undone. My heartbeat raced as the only remaining barrier between us was about to be removed.

"Onii-chan!" A child's voice interrupted Seta as he was about to pull m bra off. It was Nanako.

"Oh… Nanako," Seta said with a depressed tone. I used this time to close my blouse but I couldn't buckle my bra back.

"What are you two doing?" Nanako said worriedly. She had a tearful look on her face. "Are you two fighting?!" She cried.

"N-no Nanako," Seta got off me to comfort her. "In fact we're just exchanging affections of love." This made me look at Seta weirdly. What did he mean by 'affections of love'?

"Affections of love?" Nanako asked.

"Something you give to someone you're really close to!" Seta tried to explain. I can sense the effort he was giving in order to make it not sound lewd to Nanako.

"Oh…" Nanako was deep in thought. "Let's do it too big bro!" Nanako cheered.

"W-wha?!" Seta gasped. He knew now that the words he used were far too simple for her. I giggled upon hearing this.

"Aren't we close enough big bro?" Nanako asked with a sad tone.

"N-no it's not that," Seta struggled to find the correct words to explain.

"Yes Seta why don't you share that with Nanako-chan?" I teased. I giggled at his annoyed face upon hearing me. I wanted to exploit this situation to get back at his teases.

"Why don't you go take a bath now?" Seta pointed me to the bathroom.

"Haii," I nodded. I knew he was doing this to prevent me from complicating things more.

I hurriedly entered the bathroom to take a bath. I really needed it because I am now too sweaty thanks to Seta's persuasions which added to the freezing hell I experienced outside. I placed my dirty clothes on the sink just beside the shower lobby. I turned the shower's knob and yelped as the first wave of water met with my skin. It was too cold, then I noticed that the shower heater wasn't turned on. After setting it to the right temperature I enjoyed the cleaning myself under the shower. Technically speaking this was my first experience of bathing.

After taking a bath I used the towel the Dojima's loaned to wrap around me. I peeped outside before stepping out of the bathroom as I was afraid of what Seta would do to me if he saw me like this right now. The clothes Dojima talked about were there on Seta's bed. It was a blue, one piece, short dress that extended only to my thighs and revealed a great amount of skin on my legs.

"Uhn…" I moaned in displeasure as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wondered if this what males called as a 'sexy' dress. Thankfully Dojima also loaned me his departed wife's underwear. The underwear was cotton and felt comfortable. Over all I think the outfit they loaned me was too girly for me but I was still thankful. "Wait a minute… Did Dojima prepare this?" I asked myself as my head started to fill with weird thoughts. Why would he prepare such revealing clothes for me?

"Have you finished bathing?" Seta came in the room with a tired look on his face. "Hwoah…" His mouth dropped open the moment he laid his eyes on me.

"P-please don't stare," I covered my body by hugging myself and tilting away from him. "Do I look awkward in these?" I asked.

"Are you mad woman?" He asked. "You look absolutely splendid!" He cheered as walked towards me.

"Ungh…" I backed away thinking that he was going to pull off another perverted stunt but then he held my hand gently and pulled me closer.

"Naoto… will you be my life partner?" He asked.

"H-huh?!" The question came to me like a lightning bolt it was sharp and concise. "W-what do you mean sempai?" I replied.

"I'm asking you to marry me god damn it!" He wasm a little disappointed at how dense I was. Then with all his might he pulled me closer and attempted to crush my body in his arms.

"S-sempai," I stuttered and let myself melt in his arms and buried my face in his chest.

"I was lonely without you and will be lonely again if I'm apart from you." He rested his chin on my hair. I felt his fingers deep on my side as he tried to hug me closer.

"I- I am sorry sempai," I said. I wanted to say yes immediately but I know it was wrong. I am Kage Naoto, not Naoto. Even though technically I am also Naoto it's wrong for me to decide for her.

"Why?" Seta paused. "Is there someone else?" Seta's voice was serious yet somehow sad.

"No!" I shouted in his arms because I did not want him to think such. "Y-you're my only one but… please, this is just too sudden." I replied.

"I- I see," though sounding rejected he still had a big smile on his face. "Fine, for now it's enough for me to know that you still love me." He released me from his embrace.

"Thank you for understanding," I looked at his face lovingly. If I wasn't careful I might immediately give the answer that's supposed to come from Naoto. "I- I promise you that I won't give an unfavorable answer sempai!" I assured him with spirit.

"Geez…" He caressed my hair and forehead. "You're hopeless, how many times have I told you not to call me sempai."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. From there we went to bed and slept. Surprisingly he didn't have enough energy to try moves on me so I slept pretty well.

The next morning:

I woke up earlier than Seta did. Nanako was still asleep too and Dojima hasn't returned yet. I wanted to thank the family for their help so I searched Naoto's memories inside me for something.

"I could try cooking for them," I said to myself. Fortunately I somehow knew how to cook curry. I made the curry while they snored, I didn't know how they wanted it but I made this one spicy. I was careful not to wake them up as I wanted it to be a surprise for Seta and Nanako. I wasn't that much of a good cook but I am confident that I fare better than Rise, Yukiko and Chie combined.

After cooking I noticed that I used up almost all the food inside the fridge to make my dish. I decided to replenish the stack by buying for them. I remembered that Naoto had school today so if I can go to the mansion and pretend to be her, though it's true that I am her, I can get some money for groceries. My plan is simple: wait for her to leave then come in and grab some cash. So with that in mind I left a note on the table for Seta to read about my absence.

A while later:

"Mmm!" Nanako cheered as she ate some of the curry prepared on the table. "That Naoto-neechan sure is good."

"Yes I agree," Seta said as he ate a spoonful. "According to the note she left she had to go home early to prepare for school." He had my note inside his pocket.

"Awww but I want to thank her for this delicious meal," Nanako frowned.

"Don't worry I'll bring her here again soon." Seta replied and comforted Nanako.

"Really?!" Nanako asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes really," Seta nodded. "In fact since I'm transferring back to Yasogami High, I'll see her later. Then I'd tell her to come again."

"Hurray!" Nanako cheered happily.

After finishing the meal Seta bathed hurriedly then proceeded to school. Just as he entered the school's premises he saw the face he was looking for.

"Naoto!" He called to the boyish girl walking not far in front of him.

"Hmm?" Naoto looked back to answer the call. "S-sempai!?" Naoto smiled upon seeing Seta's face. She was wearing her usual outfit. The Yasogami school uniform, her cabby hat and the watch that she made in pair for Seta.

"You're so good in cooking curry! Thank you it was awesome!" Seta complimented her for her cooking.

"Curry? Yes I do know how to cook curry but… when did I ever cook it for you?" She asked with a dumbfounded tone.

"What?" Seta sounded confused. "Weren't you the one who cooked curry for us just this morning?" Seta reminded her.

"That is not a funny joke sempai!" Naoto scolded. "First you didn't tell me you were coming back and now you're telling me this." Naoto sounded disappointed.

"What? You stayed the night in my place yesterday remember?" Seta asked.

"Huh? Honestly sempai, this is the first time I've met you since you left." She denied. The two were already causing a commotion and the students are turning their attention on them.

"Now, now Naoto, I know how embarrassed you are about PDA but this is ridiculous." Seta sighed.

"But sempai!" Naoto felt confused. She could tell a lie from the truth and right now she can tell that Seta was dead serious. "W-wha…" Naoto's eyes froze as she glanced over the school's gate. "S-sempai look," Naoto whispered. "But please don't be surprised."

"What now?" Seta wondered. He followed Naoto's gaze.

Just beside a tree behind the fence I was there. I waved at them goodbye. I told myself that this would be the last time for me to see the two. I smiled at them then walked away hurriedly. I just wanted to disappear.

"W-wait you!" Naoto acted to chase but Seta stopped her.

"No Naoto," Seta said in a low voice. "Whatever that is, it would totally cause a stir if you two were seen together."

"Y-yes…" Naoto agreed and walked with Seta to the school.

I know that I'm just a shadow so I shouldn't have these emotions. But why does it hurt so much? I shouldn't exist at all and probably better if I didn't. That way I won't feel the way I do right now. I left the groceries on the porch of the window of the Dojima residence then took my leave. Once again I wander the city without a goal or a place to go.

An hour later I found myself in the old commercial district. I have fun memories of this place as Naoto. Here was where we looked for evidences and ask people about the incident from a year ago. While reminiscing about the past I saw something I haven't seen before. It was a velvet door floating in mid air.

"What the," I gasped. I stared at it and observed my surroundings. The people don't seem to notice it. My curiousness pushed me to turn the door knob and enter the room.

"Welcome, I see you're our new guest from now on in this room." An old man sitting on a couch welcomed me. A woman sat on a chair just beside him who was looking at me with observant eyes.

"Welcome to the velvet room." The woman spoke.

"This is where your own adventure begins." The old man smiled.


	3. A Day of Revelation

Chapter 3: A Day of Revelation

Classes just ended and the usual group except Kanji and Yukiko were chatting on the roof top.

"Dude you came back and you didn't tell us?' Yosuke growled, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, how come only Naoto knew?" Chie said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Uhnn…" Naoto scratched her head guiltily because the truth was that she didn't know either until just this morning.

"Things happened," Seta reasoned. "Complicated things." Seta was more than just serious, he was angry. The young man thought he was deceived and toyed with by the impostor he had sheltered and slept with last night.

"Sempai!" A new yet familiar cheerful and somewhat seducing voice interrupted the conversation. That was the trademark voice of no one else but Rise Kujikawa. She wore a bright smile as she ran then clung to Seta's left arm. The sun reflected the delight in her face and made the starlet look more outstanding than how she looked in front of the camera as Risette.

"Tell us about your year in the city!" Chie and the others crowded around him playfully.

"It was lonely without you guys." Seta frowned as he remembered the sad year he was separated from Naoto and his friends.

"Awww, you really missed us?" Rise flirted. She wanted to hear about the leader's feelings of longing for his friends while he was away.

"Sempai…"Naoto called in a whisper with an annoyed tone. She stared threateningly at Seta then glanced at Rise who still clung to him up to this moment. It was a look that only the two of them could understand and Seta got the hint.

"U-uhn… we have things to talk about let's get serious guys." Seta shrugged Rise away gently who pouted and joined the group.

"You stumbled on something weird just as you arrived here," Chie said. "You really are a trouble magnet when you're here in Inaba." She sounded like a big sister having problems with her troublesome little brother.

"So what happened?" Yosuke asked.

Seta explained everything to the gang. How he found the impostor, how she looked and sounded like Naoto and how she knew things that only people in the group are supposed to know. Everyone looked puzzled at first but since they've experienced weird things before they were able to take it in easily.

"So you're saying that some perverted stalker is using Naoto's face?" Chie asked. She's still having a hard time understanding the whole situation. Seta replied with a nod.

"That's freaky…" Rise commented. "I've had female stalkers too but none of them ever tried copying my face."

"Hmm…" Naoto hummed as she looked like she was deep in thought from the way her hands were positioned under her chin.

"What's wrong Naoto?" Seta asked and turned his head to her direction.

"How sure are we that this is just a stalker?" Naoto asked. "To make his or her face look like mine would cost a fortune. Unless this person we're talking about is extremely rich and has a lot of free time then I see no reason how and why he would do such a thing." Naoto's statements mimicked the tone of Sherlock Holmes talking theories to his apprentice Watson.

"So what are you saying? That we have an extremely rich stalker in our hands?" Yosuke asked with reference to last year's case.

"I don't know. I've only seen a glimpse of this doppelganger, so I barely have anything to think about." Naoto replied. "I'm just saying that I do not see any reason why any person would want to look like me."

"Sometimes, my dear Naoto-chan, you do not know your own popularity." Rise said. She stood beside Naoto then playfully hugged her by her shoulders, barely giving the detective some personal space.

"W-wha?" Naoto gasped. "I don't exactly…"

"I look at you as my sole rival here in Inaba. You're so popular with the girls! They're all screaming, 'Naoto-kun is kakoiii!' or 'That detective prince is so dreamy!'." Rise teased. She flicked Naoto's nose teasingly which made the young detective blush.

"S-stop it," Naoto squirmed out off Rise's embrace and creased her uniform in the process because of the struggle.

"I agree with Naoto," Seta said. He was trying to put two and two together since he was the person who was with the impostor. "The way this impostor talked was perfectly like Naoto. By the way where's Yukiko and Kanji?" Seta noticed the absence of the two members."

"Yukiko has work to do in the inn but she said she can come with us tomorrow." Chie replied for the absent Yukiko.

"And Kanji?" Seta asked.

"His mom suddenly had to go to the city for medical treatment. I think she had bone cancer or something like that. The hospital here in Inaba doesn't have the knowledge nor the equipment to treat her. Kanji went with her of course."

"That's unfortunate," Seta said. "I worked in the hospital here, they really don't have much in there." The leader was displeasured that some of his comrades were absent today, the day of his return.

"Is there anything that you noticed that's different between the impostor and me?" Naoto asked. "Physically perhaps."

"Hmm…" Seta searched his experience with the impostor for a clue. "Oh! There's one. Unlike Naoto, this one has yellow eyes. Have you started wearing contact lenses Naoto?" Seta asked.

"No, I've never found such luxury sensible." Naoto replied as she retrieved her composure.

"Then that means this person never copied it from you." Seta deducted.

"I see. Then perhaps the culprit really had yellow eyes." Naoto added.

"Wait a second here," Chie interrupted. She was deep in thought. "Naoto with yellow eyes that sounds familiar."

"Hwoah," Yosuke gasped. "You're right! In fact I kind of remember seeing everyone here with yellow eyes, except Seta."

"I've never worn yellow contact lenses before," Rise said. "My manager told me that my eyes are already perfect as it is." She had a proud tone in her voice.

"Yes but I could've sworn wha-" Yosuke cut himself and paused. "Our shadows!" He exclaimed.

"Our shadows?! That's ridiculous!" Chie ridiculed. "We've already dealt with them before right?" Chie asked.

"That's true. But now I remember that my shadow had yellow eyes too." Naoto said. "But my shadow has long converted into my persona, thus Sukona Hikona was born."

"I don't know. We should go to Junes and stop by Teddy. He's the one going in and out of the T. V. Maybe he knows something we don't." Yosuke suggested.

"I agree let's go there," Seta agreed. The group decided to walk to Junes.

Meanwhile:

"Who are you?" I asked the old man in front of me. I had my guard up since I'm oblivious to where I am or who I'm confronting. Looking at him I decided to take him as 'not a normal person'. He was mostly bald and only had hair near his ears. He had sharp looking eyes that pierced right through me. His nose was abnormally pointy. He was pretty short, much shorter than I am.

"My name is Igor and this woman here is my assistant Margaret." He waved at the woman beside him. He had a wide scary grin on his face which revealed a few rotten teeth and some normal ones.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance." The woman politely bowed. Compared to the old man Igor the woman was a spectacle to behold. She had white long hair and alluring eyes. Her nose was molded gracefully to match her rosy lips. Unlike her companion she was tall and pleasing to look at.

"Where am I?" I asked. I surveyed the room to observe the details.

"This is the Velvet Room." Igor replied. "This is where people with the power to change destiny such as you come for assistance." He explained while keeping that wide freaky grin on his face.

"The Velvet Room?" I echoed. I could see what he meant just by the general color present in the room but what exactly does he mean? "Pardon me but, please do explain what you meant by 'people with the power to change destiny?"

"It will all become clear soon. I sense that the time for your awakening is almost upon you." He said with a distant voice, like a fortune teller and yet like a caring father.

"Sorry but I am not what you think I am," I tried to explain my condition. "I am not a-"

"Human?" Igor interrupted me before I could finish.

"It seems that you know of what I am." I said. I tried to look calm, but deep inside me I'm troubled on why this man knows of what I am.

"A simple shadow cannot enter this place. Anything with nothing in it will simply dissolve in here." Igor explained. "This means there's something inside you that's more than a shadow."

"I'm more than just a shadow?" Somehow I felt saved. I'm not just a disturbance in the world after all.

"Yes, you'll find out more by yourself soon enough." In a breath he made a paper appear out of nowhere which gently floated towards me.

"What's this?" I gently held the piece of paper in my hand. At that moment a pen appeared in front of me which seemed to denote that I have to write something.

"That contract stands for our relationship. We will help you in your journey but in return you have to see it through to the end." He explained. I read the contract and it literally meant the same thing.

"I see," I gave it a thought. It's obvious that this guy knows more about me than anyone including myself. If this will help me find more about myself then so be it. "If this will reveal to me my purpose of existence then please help me on this journey."

"Excellent!" The old man cheered. "The next time you come here is when your journey will officially begin. Until then, I'll be looking forward to it."

"W-wait!" I beckoned to Igor but it was too late. Like a dream the room vanished and I found myself standing in the commercial district staring dumbly at a brick wall. "What just happened?" I groaned to myself.

"Excuse me there, are you okay?" A man tapped me from behind.

"Yes, sorry to worry you but I'm fine." I politely replied. Even though I said that, it's obvious that I am not. I had a headache which caused me to hold my forehead and I feel confused on what just happened.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital." He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"No please, I'm fine." I rejected his offer, and then started walking away. "I'll be heading to Junes I have to meet someone there." I lied. I don't know what came to me but I had this feeling that I needed to go to Junes.

Meanwhile:

It was already late afternoon but Teddy still had work to do. In the morning he's a mascot working for Junes while in the evening he had the task to check on the Shadow World to make sure no one's using it for evil purposes again. Right now he's cleaning the tables as a normal waiter without his bear outfit.

"Every day's great at your Junes~" Teddy sang the mall's trademark tune. "It sure is lonely here without the others." He sighed in a depressed manner. Then he paused to sit down on one of the dining chairs the food court offered. "I wish they'd visit me more often."

"Hello there,Teddy!" Yosuke cheerfully greeted loudly as they got out of the elevator.

"Yosuke, Rise, Naoto, Chie…" Teddy was happily greeting everybody until he saw a familiar yet new face. "S-sempai!" He cheered. "You're back! Are you here to stay!?" He ran and glomped Seta.

"I think so," Seta felt awkward about a guy hugging him but he tolerated him anyway.

"This is great!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping happily like a child who just received a present from Santa.

"Dinner's on me, so everyone order what you want." Yosuke said proudly. Everyone looked at him doubtingly

"You sure Yosuke?" Chie asked. "Aren't you still saving for that motorbike you wanted?"

"Yes, but I already have enough the money I'm gonna spend today is just my week's allowance." Yosuke explained and told everybody not to worry.

"Awesome!" Rise cheered. "It's very unfortunate that Yukiko-sempai and Kanji-kun isn't here to enjoy this." Rise said with a sudden gloomy tone that affected everyone.

"Yes, but she can come tomorrow," Chie replied. "We can go again tomorrow!" She suggested.

"No way! This is the only time I'm buying everyone's dinner!" Yosuke rejected the idea.

"Everyone order up in the counter!" Teddy ran to the back of the counter and wore his fast food hat. "What will everyone have?"

Everyone except Naoto and Seta went to the counter to buy. The group didn't notice since they were busy choosing the dishes they want. Naoto tugged on Seta's sleeve.

"S-sempai," Naoto hesitatingly asked. "Can we talk for a while?" Naoto asked.

"Uhn!" Seta nodded and took a seat beside Naoto. "What is it?"

"Umm… where's the watch I gave you?" Naoto asked.

"Oh yes!" Seta searched for something inside his pocket. He took out the watch in question. It was the watch Naoto gave him when she confessed. It had a tracking device in it so Naoto could know if he's close by using her own watch which was made in pair with Seta's.

"So you kept it." Naoto smiled, she was genuinely happy to know that Seta loved her enough to take care of the present she gave him. "How come you're not wearing it?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, just three days ago it ran out of batteries." Seta explained. "I was going to take it to the shop but unfortunately no one knows how to operate this."

"Oh!" Naoto gasped then giggled. "Of course, I forgot that I am the inventor of this little gadget. Umm… lend it to me I'll have it working by tomorrow." Naoto said.

"Thank you, here." Seta handed the watch over to Naoto. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Seta asked.

"No… umm…" Naoto hesitated to say what was on her mind. She gathered up all her strength then finally decided to do so. "S-sempai I've been thinking about it and I…"

"Yes?" Seta encouraged her to continue.

"N-no this is not the time and place." Naoto hesitated.

"Do they know?" Seta turned to the gang who were still busy mumbling about food in the counter. "About us I mean."

"W-well… that's what I wanted to talk about…" Naoto blushed.

"Oh?" Seta smiled, he was happy where the conversation was heading.

"Truth is I- I…" Naoto stuttered. "S-sempai! Can I be more selfish?"

"Selfish?" Seta wondered about Naoto's chosen word.

"Yes… truth is, sempai I want them to know… I mean... O-only if you still feel the same way." At that instance Seta immediately embraced her by the hips and pulled her close.

"Baka…" he teased with a disappointed face. "Of course I still feel the same way. Being away from you for this long only confirmed to me more that I need you."

"Uhnn…" Naoto was speechless she couldn't even look up at the boy and just buried her face on his chest. For the first time this year, after a long time, she once again felt the love she longed for.

"W-wow… I never would've guessed…" Yosuke's voice interrupted their moment.

"H-huh!?" The lovers ceased their embrace and faced away from each other.

"How long have you been there?" Seta asked. He was a bit annoyed at the gang.

"Long enough…" Rise teased. "Naoto-chan!" She said with a prolonged emphasis on the 'chan'. "You're so mean you never told me nor Kanji about this…" She played with Naoto's ear embarrassing the detective more.

"W-well I," Naoto just blushed and stayed silent looking helplessly at Seta.

"Gosh… poor Kanji," Yosuke sighed for Kanji. He thought he had a chance with you.

"Uhn… I rather not talk about that matter please," Naoto dodged the topic. "Tatsumi-kun is a good guy but I just don't feel that way about him." She replied.

"Ouch! No mercy!" Chie laughed, holding her stomach.

"That's just mean Chie," Yosuke reprimanded but laughed as well.

"You guys are so mean to Kanji-kun!" Rise scolded the two. "It's a good thing he wasn't here to hear that…"

"So how long have you been together?" Yosuke asked Seta after gathering back his senses.

"After we rescued Nanako from Namatame." Seta replied.

"But I thought sempai liked Yukiko-sempai." Rise said. "So when is Naoto-kun gonna adopt Seta's surname?" She went back to teasing Naoto.

"W-we have something else to talk about don't we?" Naoto gasped and attempted to change the topic.

"What's all the fuzz about guys?" Teddy came in the picture wanting to dive into the topic.

"Yo Teddy, Seta and Naoto here are long time lovers and we didn't even know." Chie reported.

"What?" Teddy shouted confused. He had a surprised look on his face then paused. "Poor Kanji…" He sighed.

"I pity for him, but…" Seta went behind Naoto and placed his arms around her shoulders for a gentle embrace.

"S-sempai!" Naoto blushed bright red and froze in surprise inside Seta's arms.

"Kyahhhhhh!" Rise squealed. Much like how her female fans scream when they see her.

"… I won't let anyone else come near her from now on." Seta continued his statement then started sniffing Naoto's hair gently.

"Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rise squealed again, this time she wriggled excitedly and was loud enough to draw the attention of a few. "Seta-sempai is sooo protectiveeee!"

"Rise you're making everybody look at us," Chie tapped her back to stop her.

"S-sorry," Rise realized what Chie meant. It was commotion enough for a star to be seen in the mall, much more if that star is acting like she just won an Oscar.

"Dude, I never knew you could be like that, I always thought you were the type who'd never move on a girl." Yosuke said to Seta.

"S-sempai," Naoto called, her face was still bright red. "C-can you please let go of me. People are starting to stare."

"Fine…" Seta released Naoto and they all sat down. Seta looked calm and happy but deep inside he was shouting 'Fuck yeah!' He was very happy that Naoto finally decided to make their relationship legit by letting everyone know about it.

"It was totally right that we went here to celebrate!" Yosuke cheered. "Now, we celebrate not only Seta's return but also we celebrate his relationship with Naoto!"

"Yeah!" Chie added.

"Uhnn… "Naoto looked at Seta. The boy looked back with a smile which caused her to blush again and look the other way.

"Oh look Naoto-kun is still dotting!" Rise teased.

"Stop it!" Naoto retaliated with an embarrassed look.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted and raised their drink. Teddy joined in the celebration too.

A moment later…

"Why did we come here again?" Yosuke forgot their intention due to all the fun.

"Oh yes! Teddy has anything weird happened to that world inside the T. V. lately?" Chie asked. She just finished eating her steak.

"Inside the T. V.?" Teddy repeated Chie's question. "Well nothing in particular. There are shadows but none of them are the type I can't handle alone." Teddy explained to them the current condition of the other dimension.

"Is there any shadow there that acts like a human being?" Seta asked.

"Oh you mean like that past incidences? Nope. There's no new place other than the once we explored a year ago. Meaning no one went in." Teddy reasoned.

"We see, but is it possible that a shadow got out?" Naoto asked. She was still finishing her lemonade but she was too full to finish her bowl of ramen.

"That's impossible!" Teddy said loudly. "I'm the only shadow with capability of summoning a gate to connect both worlds from the inside. Why? Did something happen?"

Seta explained everything that happened to Teddy and the gang. They listened attentively and curiously as Seta relayed them what transpired last night. Seta cut out the more controversial parts of the story though which included his teases on the impostor.

"Wow, no wonder you think it's the work of shadows." Teddy agreed.

"Well you said that nothing changed in that dimension so it's probably choice letter A." Yosuke laid back lazily on the chair.

"Choice letter A?" Chie asked.

"Yup! That we're dealing with a normal stalker here.

"And just to make sure why don't you guys come with me to the other side!" Teddy invited. "You know, for old times' sake."

"I don't know…" Rise hesitated. It's getting pretty late. She glanced at her watch and it said 9:30 pm.

"Oh come on, I agree with Teddy." Chie supported Teddy. "I bet Naoto won't be able to sleep at night thinking that there might be a stalker with her face."

"N-not really…" Naoto disagreed.

"Well if you put it that way," Rise sighed.

"I said not really…" Naoto said.

"Then I agree, let's go." Rise made up her mind and cheerfully stated her intention to join.

"Is the old T. V. still there?" Seta asked.

"Nope, it got replaced by an even bigger model." Yosuke replied. "To be honest we were scared at first that this new T.V. won't lead to the same place. But surprisingly it did."

"Okay then everyone! Follow me!" Teddy was very enthusiastic. Everyone agreed and had him escort them to the appliances store where the T. V. was located.

A few hours ago…

"Well I'm here, but what do I do here?" I asked myself as I arrived in Junes. Junes, this place became the center of our investigation the past year. Something inside me told me to visit this place for a reason that I have yet to find out.

"Hi there!" A girl called to me she was dragging a boy behind her. From the looks of things I deducted that they were a couple.

"Hmm?" I looked towards her direction.

"Y-you're the detective prince right?" The girl stuttered as she hesitatingly approached me. She had chestnut colored hair, green eyes, normal nose and narrow lips colored with pink lipstick. She was taller than me by a few inches and she had a slender body. She was wearing the Yasogami school uniform so I could easily tell that she's a student.

"I suppose that's how I'm called in the media." I replied with a faint sigh. "How can I be of service?" I asked politely.

"P-please hang out with us!" The girl pleaded. She bowed her head respectfully in front of me. I felt the need to stop her.

"Please do not be too formal in front of me. I'm sorry but I am a little busy right now" I rejected her offer. I did my best to sound as polite as I could.

"Oh please what possibly can you be busy about in Junes?" She persisted. "We won't take long."

"Come on dude the little lady's asking you politely." Her partner tried to convince me. This boy had black hair, black eyes, wide lips and square chinned. He had a fit body in first glance, slender yet had muscles to show. Like the girl, this boy is also in his uniform and probably a student of Yasogami.

"Please forgive me but I must decline this invitation." I replied. "Maybe I can spare some time another day. But right now I'm…"

"Please!" The girl begged some more.

"I am sorry but right now I really have no time for senseless things such as mindless window shopping!" I said loudly. I wasn't aware of it but I was already being cold to the two.

"Hah…" The girl gasped. "What's wrong with you?" She said with an annoyed voice.

"What's your problem!? Didn't your parents teach you how to treat women?" The man said angrily. He had a furious look on his face. I knew right away I won't be leaving these two peacefully.

"I am sorry if I have offended you." I said, trying to calm them down.

"No you little squirt! Come here!" He grabbed my blouse and pulled me. "Gah!" He shouted then let go of me while jumping back at the same time. "T-this guy is a chick!" Hearing that I know he probably felt something on my chest he shouldn't have.

"So the rumours are true?!" The girl said with a surprised look in her face. "The Detective Prince is actually a detective princess?" From what she said I thought that she probably was a first year since Naoto was forced to compete before in a beauty contest because of her friends.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I fixed my blouse which got wrinkled and almost unbuttoned thanks to the guy. "I believe if you continue this I can have the guards throw you out." I threatened and glanced at the guards posted at the front entrance.

"Let's get out of here, sheesh," the girl walked away angrily with heavy footsteps.

"And I thought you were just a cute shota." The guy grinned at me while rubbing his hand together as if he was trying to relieve some sensation he experienced. He followed the girl away.

This is one of those days on which being a girl has advantages. At least it helped me get away from that mess unscathed. Now that I'm alone again I wondered what to do. My feet brought me here, but for what reason? I decided to use the elevator to reach the second floor. When the elevator opened for me I found someone I didn't expect to see in Junes, it was inspector Dojima. He was one of the people I would least want to see right now, the other being Naoto and Seta.

"Shirogane!" Dojima said with a surprised look.

"D-Dojima-san," I stepped back from the elevator as he placed his arms around my shoulder and walked with me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Well I…" I struggled to find an alibi. "School just finished." I replied. I got that answer based on the two people I just encountered. If they were students there and they're out here then school must have been over. Unless of course they're cutting classes.

"Oh yes, school should have finished an hour ago." He looked at his watch. "Sorry, people can sure forget time when they're working." He reasoned.

"How may I help you?" I asked.

"Have you seen anything strange at all here in Junes?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular." I replied. "Can you give me anymore things about this to think about?" I asked for more information.

"Well, there have been cases of kidnapping recently." He started and wore a very serious face. "Victims get kidnapped and then found naked in alleyways the day after the kidnapping."

"Were any of the victims killed?" I asked.

"None so far, but what happened to them is already comparable to death." He had a disgusted look on his face.

"How different is this case from a usual case of rape? What's the possibility of a serial rapist doing these?" Using Naoto's memories I compared what was said to some cases that she solved.

"I thought that too, but the victims are not all women. In fact out of six victims there were four men." He explained.

"I see, so the chance that this culprit is a rapist drops to less than thirty percent." I said. "But when you said 'comparable to death' what did you mean exactly?" I asked.

"There are many kinds of death, Shirogane. There's the usual physical death where life leaves the physical body. This one can be called a mental death." He said. I paused a while to ponder on what he just said.

"Excuse me?" I asked for more explanation on the subject.

"The victims are all alive but none of them can even talk coherently. They just open their eyes and look blankly in space. They won't even eat unless you shove the food and water down their throat." He relayed to me the situation of the victims.

"How different is this from trauma?" I questioned.

"Trauma results from a very bad experience so we thought about that too. However we found no evidence of rape or anything physical that would support that theory." He explained.

"I see, but there must be a reason why you came to me." I asked. I remembered how Dojima used to hate when the police asked Naoto's help in last year's case. I find it unlikely why he's coming to me for help now.

"I want to know the probability that those 'things' did this." He replied.

"Things?" I asked on what he was referring to.

"Those things inside the T. V." He replied.

"Uhn…" I am now sure that 'things' referred to shadows. Being a shadow myself I found the topic hard to approach.

"Please forgive me Dojima-san, but I can't say as I know too little of the other world's situation. I would suggest you ask Teddy. He's the one in charge of keeping a look out in that dimension." I apologized, feeling bad that I couldn't do more for the man who let me stay in his home last night.

"Don't be sorry, you can't know everything." He comforted me then laughed. "If you did, I'd be out o business." He joked.

I giggled at his joked then replied: "I am not sure if I deserve the credit you give me for."

"You do! If I had your talent I'd have my boss' job by now." He complimented. "Anyway I have to go back to work. If you see Seta please tell him I might not be able to come home tonight."

"I- I will," I agreed even though I know I won't see Seta. Seeing Seta right now would be a mistake and may cause catastrophe.

Once again I'm alone. I looked at the Junes clock above the front entrance and it said 9:00 pm. It was getting late. I decided to go to the food court and use some of the left over money I got from the mansion to buy some dinner. I decided to take the scenic route and climbed the stairs instead of taking the elevator until I arrived in the appliances section.

The place looked different from a year back. I looked for the area where Naoto and company used to jump inside to get to the shadow world. The television was replaced by a bigger plasma screen Series Five version. I approached it and attempted to touch it. As I reach for its surface my hand caused a ripple on it as if it was water. It was the same back then for Naoto and the others. Though this is my first time to feel this first hand, I had memories of Naoto's experience going in and out of the T. V.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. "Maybe, maybe I want to go to that world… my original world." I doubted.

"Now let's get in fellas!" A voice interrupted me. "I'll show you now that it's completely fine in the shadow world!"

I gasped upon hearing that last statement and turned to the voice's direction to see who it was. I was terrified to recognize the group now in front of me.

"HWOAH!" Everybody from the group shouted in surprise.


	4. A Common Enemy

Chapter 3: A Common Enemy

"Ugh…" I groaned and stepped back with feelings of fear, anxiety, and nervousness in my eyes.

Naoto gasped then pointed a finger at me with a surprised look printed on her face. "You!" The detective shouted madly at me with a shocked tone.

"It's the stalker!" Chie shouted spiritedly, not with a surprised face but more of an 'action' look.

"S-she really does look like Naoto-chan." Teddy stuttered confusedly as he kept looking at me then looking back at Naoto.

I wondered what Seta's reaction was and I looked at him. I was surprised to find out that he only stared at me. Was he observing me? He had intellect comparable to that of Naoto's but unlike her he's calm and more composed. I suppose no less can be expected from the leader of the Seekers of the Truth.

I decided to make a run for it. At first I thought about diving inside the television but my feet wouldn't allow me to jump in. Something inside me hesitated and prevented me from doing that leap and decided to take my chances in this world. I quickly pivoted around in an attempt to run away instead.

"She's trying to escape!" Naoto was the first one to move and chase me. She didn't look back at her friends and concentrated at my pursuit.

"No Naoto!" Seta called and tried to stop her but the adventurous side of the young detective prevailed. "Everyone after that impostor!" He joined the chase while worrying about his girlfriend and signaled for support.

"Stop!" She commanded in a low pitch voice. "Who are you and why are you dressing up as me!?" She yelled as she hurried persistently after me.

"Please do not pursue me any further!" I managed to find the time to yell back at her even though my head was already occupied with escaping.

As expected we were evenly matched in speed but the detective was the least of my problems. I was too focused on outrunning Naoto that I forgot that there was a more agile person in the team named Chie Satonaka. In a breath she passed Naoto and managed to come close to me and shorten the gap between us by a few meters.

"I have her!" She shouted triumphantly as she closed in on me. She had her hand raised reaching out to grab my shoulder to restrain me. She would have succeeded if I did not immediately make a sharp turn towards the escalator. While her momentum caused her to fall forward off balance, the escalator helped me lengthen the gap between me and the group.

"Chie are you okay?" Yosuke broke away from the group who continued pursuing me to help Chie who was still on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine. I was just a little reckless." She replied in a groan while holding her bruised arm in pain. Yosuke helped her up and walked towards the direction where I and the group disappeared to.

I could already see the exit, I was only a few feet away from getting out of the mall. In my head I was thinking that I can lose them outside where there are alleyways and intersections that will offer me detours. However as soon as touched the glass door I forgot that the door opened inwards. I ended up slamming on the cold glass then falling back on my butt.

"I have you!" Naoto was the first to have her hands on me. Her hands tightened their grip on the back of my coat to restrain me while I was still dizzy from my blunder.

"Be careful Naoto!" Seta shouted worriedly at his lover. "Don't let her get away!" He along with the rest of the group was only a few feet away from us. I was moments away from being captured and then questioned… I simply could not let it happen.

After regaining a bit of my senses I squirmed to break Naoto's grasp on my lab coat. It was futile as the tomboy's will to capture me was unbreakable. But was her will to stop me stronger than my will to escape? Absolutely not! Being her shadow I take pride at the fact that whatever she can do I can as well. With a mighty tug and persistent squirming I managed to loosen my coat and escape by leaving it behind then disappeared outside the mall.

After leaving the mall I took no chances and dashed away. I took many detours in alleyways without looking back because I feared that they were just behind me. I only slowed down when I was comfortable and that I could no longer hear anyone follow me. I was almost out of breath when I panted for air while I leaned forward to regain even just a little of my energy. I was all sweaty to the point that moonlight reflected on my skin. I looked ahead to see where my feet led me and saw a shrine. I remember this place. It's the shrine in the northern commercial district.

"Arwooooo!" A howl caught my attention so I turned to see what it was.

"Oh, it's you," I smiled at the animal in front of me. It was the fox that helped us in the case a year ago. "Hello there." I approached it then began stroking its fur.

"Rrrrrr…" All of a sudden it bit my sleeve.

"Hey what are you doing?" I yelped in surprise as I almost felt it's teeth sink in my flesh.

"Rrrrr…" It began dragging me towards the shrine. Did it want me to make a donation? Or did it want me to go inside?

"L-let go," I struggled to shake him lose but to no avail. It dragged me to the back entrance and then inside the shrine while ignoring my protests.

"Arwooooo!" I howled again looking rather cheerful at me.

"I see." I patted its head with a smile on m face. Beneath Naoto's manly attitude she always had a weakness for animals which of course I inherited. "Do you want me to stay here with you for the night?" I talked to the fox. I did not know if it understood me but it felt nice to be able to talk to something.

"Awr! Awr!" It yelped happily as if it understood my words while running around me excitedly.

"Well okay, I do not have a place to stay in anyway." I nodded and accepted the animal's offer. "Guh…" I did not feel it awhile ago because of the adrenalin from running away but now I can feel my legs ache then numb. I sat down on the wooden floor with my hands wrapped around my legs to ease the pain.

"Awruu?" The fox looked at me as if he knew what I was feeling. Did it know I was in pain?

"Do not worry I'll be fine by tomorrow." I patted its head again but this time it moved away. "Hmm?" I wondered if he did not like getting petted so much.

"Awrrrrrr!" It howled cheerfully as it brought me familiar looking leaves. They were the leaves that helped heal us back in our adventures in the shadow world.

"Thank you so much." I accepted the leaf and applied it on my aching feet. As expected I felt the pain ease and then fade completely thanks to the miracle leaves.

"Awrooooo!" It howled cheerfully again as it ran circles around me.

"You really are very intelligent," I hugged it while rubbing its fur which it seemed to enjoy. It responded by licking my face and sniffing under my ears and neck which I found ticklish. It is almost like a housed dog if not for its obvious fox ears and bushy fox tail.

I played with it for a while until I felt sleepy. It wasn't long until I became drowsy because of exhaustion. I tried to fight it but I knew it was only a matter of minutes before my body shutdowns for the night.

"I'm sorry fox but I'm really sleepy." I leaned on a foundation while I caressed the fox's back as I wait for sleep to conquer me.

"Awroooo!" The fox howled again before dragging a sack full of leaves near me. Then it dragged my collar near the sack to signal me to use the sack as a pillow.

"Thank you so much, you really are a caring fox." I rested my head on the soft leaf filled sack. Although it felt a little rough and sounded a little noisy for my tired head it was a very fluffy pillow. I saw the fox lay down in front of me and felt its fur inside my arms before I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

"Huh where am I?" I suddenly found myself sitting down in the centre of a familiar room.

"You're here again, in the Velvet Room our wonderful guest."A voice replied. It was the old man I met from this morning. "Of course you remember me, Igor and my assistant Margarette?" He signaled to the beautiful woman at his right wearing a blue blouse and blue mini skirt.

"When did I get here? I am supposed to be in the shrine." I tried to recall what I last did before I arrived in the room.

"Do not worry, for I have summoned you from your dreams." He replied. The way he said it did not appeal much to me because he sounded really creepy.

"Why have you summoned me?" I instinctively asked him as I still felt uncomfortable about my situation.

"Something's going to happen tonight." The old man said in a scary whisper. "Tonight the fortune's wheel will be in danger of being stopped. If you do not stop the darkness approaching it, the wheel of fortune may no longer revolve."

"The fortune's wheel?" I asked. I was oblivious to what he meant. Did he mean everyone's luck will run out? Or was he using it as a deep metaphor.

"It's an Arcana." Margarette answered my question. "Everyone was born in this world with a destined Arcana." She explained with matching hand gestures.

"I see but what did you mean when you said 'Darkness Approaching'?" I asked hoping that her answer would allow me to put two and two together.

"I am sorry but that is for you to solve." Igor said with a disappointed tone yet still had that creepy grin on his face. "The wild card, the chariot, the lovers and the magician will be there to help but without you the fortune will be lost." He paused for a while then waved his hand in front of me. A ring appeared out of thin air which slowly landed inside my hand. "You would need that in your battle. Farewell and the next time we meet you would've come here on your own accord. You would have also awakened to your destiny." He waved farewell before my vision of him and the room started fading.

"Gwah!" I woke up from my slumber with a loud gasp.

"Aw?" The fox was surprised and stood up looking at me.

"Sorry I was having a weird dream." I apologized to the fox for disturbing its sleep. "Hmm?" I felt something inside my hand. I was grasping it tight yet I only noticed it now. I opened my hand to see what it was and to my surprise it was the ring Igor gave me in my dream.

"Awru?" The fox looked at the ring and started sniffing it.

"Maybe it was not a dream after all." I stared at it for a few seconds before I decided to wear it on my right ring finger. "I'm sorry friend I will not disturb you anymore let's go back to sleep." I patted the fox head then rested my head on the sack once again in an attempt to continue my slumber.

Five minutes later:

"This is impossible…" I whispered to myself. I could not sleep for in my mind lingered Igor's warnings. Something was about to happen tonight and I will regret if I do not stop it. At first I brushed it away as a mere dream but since the ring was real then what Igor was saying is most likely to be real as well. But where do I find this Wheel of Fortune?

I sat up and hugged the small sack which I have been using as a pillow until now. I noticed that it was originally a sack used for carrying rice and it had an expiration date on it.

"April 15, 2010," I read it softly and carefully to not wake up the fox. All of a sudden, like flash of lightning something came to my mind. Margarette said that the Wheel of Fortune was an arcana. Perhaps it was the arcana of someone I know.

I finally had a clue on what Igor was talking about. It had to be someone I am familiar with. Was it one of my friends? It could be anyone from class… wait no! Maybe I can find out something else from what Igor said. All of a sudden I felt enthralled because a puzzle was before me.

"Come on, think, if only there are more clues." I whispered to myself calmly yet excitedly. "Wait, Igor did say that the wild card, the chariot, the magician and the lovers will be helping. Perhaps all of those are arcanas as well. Then if so, I can narrow my search down people I know who are friends…" All of a sudden it's becoming clear to me who these people are. It was now obvious that the arcanas symbolize the seekers of the truth. But who was The Wheel of Fortune who was specifically in trouble?

"Awroo?" The fox woke up due to all my whispering.

"I'm sorry friend but I have to out for a while. Thank you for everything." I caressed its fur one more time before getting up to my feet then running to the night. My first destination was Rise's home which was nearest compared to the others. It was only a walking distance from the shrine.

A few minutes at Rise's home:

"Excuse me ma'am is Rise here?" I asked her grandmother who greeted me as soon as she saw me outside the door.

"Shirogane-san!" The old woman looked surprised to see me. "But how come? Rise was on the phone earlier saying that she would be late because she and her friends would escort you home first."

"I-is that so ma'am? Thank you very much!" I bowed gratefully before rushing to the mansion.

Two hours ago:

"I cannot believe I lost her and the only thing I got is this coat!" Naoto groaned angrily to herself while waving her hat furiously in the air.

"Don't blame yourself Naoto-kun." Rise tried to cheer the detective up.

"Yes Naoto-kun if I did not trip and fell we could've caught her." Chie tried to receive the blame instead.

"No Chie-sempai," Naoto sighed. She figured that everyone was trying their best to cheer her up.

"Hey," Seta wrapped an arm around Naoto's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Inaba's not that big, we can look for her tomorrow. Let's call it a night for now." Seta smiled at her before making her lean on his shoulder to use as her pillow.

"Uwah –yes!" Naoto blushed and agreed. Her regret and worries immediately disappeared. Everyone chuckled at how close they were to each other except for Rise who looked sheepishly at Naoto.

"Naoto-kun why don't you sleep at sempai's house for tonight? It's late after all." Rise teased Naoto who responded with a gasp.

"T-that's ridiculous Rise!" Naoto replied with a flustered expression. "I will not trouble sempai! B-besides sempai probably disagrees with that idea too! Right sempai?" Naoto turned to seta for salvation.

"Sigh…" Seta looked disappointed with a pouty face.

"Y-you do not mean?" Naoto was taken aback by Seta's response. Her pink face leveled up to rosy red as she deciphered the meaning of Seta's depressed moans and sighs.

"What's the big deal? Didn't you already stay in my room that Christmas?" Seta asked wearing a confused expression.

"S-sempai!" Naoto gasped and clenched her fists.

"W-what?" Everybody shouted in surprise.

"You guys already slept together?" Rise of course was the first one to dig into the matter. Currently in her eyes, Naoto is a delicious morsel she could nibble on with her teases.

"I cannot believe we missed such a event!" Chie mourned in disappointment. "So how was it?"

"What do you mean how was it?" Naoto yelled defensively. "Nothing happened! I swear by the name Shirogane nothing happened between us that night!" She sounded so frantic in defending herself which only served to fuel the other's motivation to tease her more.

"Naoto-kun, no wonder you sounded so much mature after that year." Rise teased while creeping her hands to Naoto's belly.

"S-stop it!" Naoto cried and shrugged Rise's hand away. "Sempai say something!" She begged Seta for help.

"Naoto smelled so fragrant that day. I thought I would lose myself just being near her." Instead of putting a stop to the teasing he gave the hunters more ammunition.

"N-no what are you saying?" Naoto yelled in a high pitched voice as she pounded on Seta's shoulder.

"Hwoah, what a girly voice that's so kawaii!" Chie teased then urged to say something using that high pitched voice.

"Stop it! Why is everyone being so mean?" Naoto protested and was almost angry.

"Calm down, calm down," Seta signaled for everyone to stop as he was familiar with Naoto's limit. "Let's all go home, it's getting late." He suggested to the group with their welfare in his mind. "I'll go take Naoto home first you guys go ahead."

"I can go home perfectly by myself!" Naoto protested because she did not like the feeling of being protected like a weak maiden.

"Haii, haii," Seta ignored Naoto and held her hand instead.

"Seriously you…" Naoto tried to make another comment but gave up on it.

"Wait we want to come too." Yosuke came forward and suggested. "So far only sempai has seen how Naoto-kun's home looks like."

"Yes, even after sempai left Naoto never invited us to her home before." Rise agreed with the idea and looked excited to see Naoto's place.

"It is nothing special." Naoto said humbly. "But everybody's welcome."

"Oh I bet you have an indoor swimming pool." Chie sounded enthusiastic as well.

"It's nothing that grand." Naoto replied hoping she did not shatter Chie's expectations completely.

"Oh too bad…" Chie sounded down.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yosuke cheered. "Oh I feel worry that Teddy has to miss this."

"Guys may I call my grandmother for a minute? I just want to let her know I'll be late for a few minutes." Rise flashed her mobile phone.

"Of course," Seta nodded. "In fact I'll go call and tell Nanako too." Seta took out his mobile and soon everyone called their homes to let their parents and guardians know that they will be late.

After calling their respective homes the group decided to head to Naoto's place. It took them half an hour of walking before they reached a huge mansion.

"Wow Naoto-kun this is your mansion?" Rise asked looking awed at Naoto's mansion.

"Yes, please wait here while I call for the guard to open the gates for us." Naoto pushed a button located on a wall just beside the huge twenty feet gate.

"Y-you have guards?" Chie sounded nervous about what she just heard.

"Yes, about four in total. We also have five butlers, seven maids and three chefs. As for drivers, our butlers are trained to do that too so we did not need to hire one." Naoto explained.

"Wow… you are damn rich Naoto." Even Yosuke the son of Junes' manager was speechless at Naoto's grandeur.

"Seta-sempai are you not even astonished?" Rise shook Seta who seemed looked like he did not care.

"I've been taking her home since she recovered from getting attacked by a shadow so I'm used to it." Seta explained.

"Yes, he would always disregard my complains." Naoto sighed as she remembered those days when Seta would go with her whether she wanted or not.

"The guard sure is taking long." Chie interrupted with a tired expression on her face.

"You are right, this is unacceptable." Naoto agreed with Chie wearing a disappointed expression. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow about this." She said in a grave voice which made Chie feel guilty to having brought up the topic.

"D-don't fire the guy okay Naoto-kun," Chie requested because she felt guilty that her comments might've caused the guard his job.

"Of course not." Naoto smiled to ease Chie's worries. "But really, this is unusual. I am clueless what's taking them so long?" Naoto pushed the button again and spoke aloud at the speaker. "This is Naoto Shirogane open the gates up please!" She requested in a semi-annoyed voice.

"Still no response?" Yosuke asked. "How about your grandfather is he home?"

"Unfortunately he joined on a case in America and left a week ago. He won't be back until next month." Naoto replied sounding a little lonely.

"So how can you get in?" Seta asked worriedly. "Don't you have a spare key or something that would open this gate in case of emergencies like this?" He put up his worried façade but inside he prayed that the gate would not open so he could take4 Naoto home with him.

"Unfortunately this gate is automated. The only way to get in now is to hack into the system and open it from there. We could also try to cut the connection but I do not have tools with me." Naoto explained the gate's mechanism. She seemed enthusiastic since inventing gadgets and tweaking machines was her second favorite thing to do second to solving mysteries.

"Then it cannot be helped, you're sleeping in my place!" Seta immediately grabbed her hand then dragged her away.

*Blag, crash, bonk*

"Waaah s-sorry sempai my hand moved on its own and…" Naoto stuttered as she could not believe what she just did.

"I-it'sh fine… t'ish my fault anywery." Seta struggled to speak in complete sentences as his face was implanted on the cold cement. There was also a red palm print buried deeply on his right cheek.

"Dude are you okay?" Yosuke helped Seta up.

*enghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* The gates started to open outward slowly. Everybody turned their attention to it except for Seta who was still dizzy from Naoto's slap.

"I guess the guard is finally awake?" Chie joked.

"For the guard's sake I hope that is not true… sleeping on the job…" Naoto sounded mad once again.

"Eh…" Chie felt the guilt coming back to haunt her once more.

"Kinda creepy…" Rise felt chills rub on her spine after seeing the gates open alone.

"Well that's because 'gates opening without someone pushing them' has always been an element for scary movies." Naoto explained Rise's fear using logic. "Do not worry this one is powered by science and electricity not by specters or other such ridiculousness."

"Idiot, don't say it like that!" Rise was a little annoyed because Naoto unconsciously made her look like a coward.

"Let's go in," Naoto invited them inside.

"Oh i-is it okay?" Chie was reluctant to go in such extravagant place.

"Of course you are my friends." Naoto smiled.

"Wait guys don't move!" Seta signaled them to stop as soon as they stepped inside the gate. He was looking all around with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter sempai?" Naoto asked curiously and turned to Seta.

"Did you not notice? No lights are on." Seta explained his observation.

"What?" Naoto made a quick survey of the place with her eyes. "You are correct. It seems I was too occupied with that matter about the gate that I did not notice such a flaw." She grunted and felt defeated that Seta noticed that detail first.

"So what guys maybe the power is out." Yosuke tried to calm everyone.

"That is not possible." Seta replied firmly with a strong voice.

"Sempai is right. The gate opened which means there was electricity to power it." Naoto supported Seta. "I would not be too concerned if only not for the fact that no one inside has answered my calls. The situation is beginning to look serious.

"T-this is scary sempai should we leave?" Rise walked behind Seta in fear. "N-Naoto-kun just sleep in sempai's house!" She suggested selfishly.

"S-shut up!" Naoto blushed and disregarded that option. "Besides if something's wrong in my house I cannot turn a blind eye to it." She was determined to solve what's happening in the mansion.

"Which means the Seeker's of Truth are once again called to action." Seta tapped Naoto's shoulder. "Don't forget about us. If there are robbers or kidnappers in there we will surely beat them all together."

"S-sempai," Naoto blushed and she was happy to hear that from Seta.

"Yoshhh!" Yosuke cheered waving his clenched fist in the air.

"Poor Kanji, Yukiko and Teddy would miss this!" Chie sounded excited as she started bouncing again to signal her willingness to fight.

"Though I don't know what I can do to help I'll be here to cheer you on!" Rise supported everyone as well.

"Okay then," Naoto smiled at everyone and felt touched that everyone wanted to support her. She nodded to the group and then said: "Okay let's go."

Just as Naoto finished her statement an ominous fog covered the mansion. It shrouded everyone and everything including the gate to leave no exit.

"What's happening? This is one thick fog!" Chie waved at the air to disperse the fog in front of her but to no avail.

"I feel like I've seen this before!" Yosuke commented as he was becoming disoriented because of the fog.

"Yes! Definitely! It's like inside the television." Rise noticed the similarities from the incident before.

"You are right but that should not be possible! Have we not put an end to Izanami?" Naoto denied the possibility. "What do you think sempai? Don't you think mmphh!"

"I do not know but from what I've learned a year ago. Everything's possible when it comes to Izanami." Seta replied. "Naoto stay beside me okay!" He reached out to Naoto to grab her hand but there was nobody there. "Naoto where are you?" Seta asked worriedly while waving his hands everywhere to touch Naoto.

"S-sempai! Look!" Rise pointed in front of them.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Just a few feet from them was a distorted figure of a human skeleton. It was bigger than the mansion in height and inside its ribs was a tied up Naoto. She was restrained by a few rotting strips of tissues dangling from the monster's heart which was located inside its chest. The heart was producing some sort of green gas poison which sprayed down on the blue haired detective. They noticed that the gas deteriorated her clothes like acid as her cabby hat completely disintegrated to a single strip of fiber while her blouse was beginning to look shredded.

"Holy cow! Is that its stomach acid?" Yosuke shouted in fear for Naoto as he took a fighting stance in preparation to engage the enemy.

"Oh no, if that's the case then Naoto-kun will be digested if we don't do something!" Rise panicked frowning at the possible fate of her friend.

Ahead of everyone else as usual Chie was the first to strike. "Put her down you pile of bones!" Chie dove in recklessly and gave the giant skeleton a drop kick. The drop kick however was repelled by thick bones and only resulted to Chie dropping on the ground and hurting herself. "O-ouch…." She moaned in pain.

"You idiot!" Yosuke came to her aid to drag her back in the group.

"Sempai what can we do?" Rise began to feel helpless. She looked at their leader and saw a different Seta. His face was distorted in fear and anger, anger that scared Rise more than the demonic façade of the skeleton monster.

"Darn it!" Seta managed to grab hold of a broken branch lying around the yard and attacked the monster with it. With a swift launch he tried breaking the bones of the skeleton's legs using a horizontal slash. The bones however proved too tough for wood to break and Seta received a powerful kick that sent him flying.

"Sempai!" Naoto shouted from inside the monster's stomach. She struggled to break free but the tentacle like tissues tightened more around her wrists and ankles.

"Don't worry Naoto! We'll be sure to save you!" Seta shouted back and assured Naoto of their success. He wanted to calm his girlfriend even with just his words without knowing how to initiate a rescue plan.

"Darn it what can we do against such monster?" Yosuke cried as he was also in the verge of giving up.

"Persona!" Rise cried frantically.

"What?" Everyone turned to Rise.

"That's not going to work Rise we're not in the other world." Yosuke reminded her.

"That might be true but let's at least try they're our only hope! That thing is has no edges to climb nor it has any soft spot." Seta agreed with Rise "Izanagi no Okami!" Seta yelled out but nothing happened.

Seeing Seta's failed attempt Yosuke decided to help his friend. "Suzanoo!" He tried summoning too but nothing happened.

"Tomoe!" Chie joined in after managing to stand up but managed nothing as well.

"I guess it cannot be done in the real world after all." Yosuke sighed in defeat and felt helpless.

"Hellel! Norn! Alice! Yoshitsune! Anyone!" Seta began to panic as he stared at the monster's face which seemed to mock him for his helplessness.

For the first time in his life he lost composure as he is forced to watch his most beloved die in front of him. He no longer managed to keep his cool and he was like a child lost in a typhoon. And in that typhoon he was all messed up while crying for help.

"Naotooooooooooooooo!" Seta cried his lover's name as he picked up his weapon for one final attack. Without personas he was left with nothing but this option. His goal was to break the foundation of the skeleton hoping to tip it off balance and somehow save Naoto.

"Grrrr…" The monster raised its fist aiming to crush Seta with it.

"No sempai watch out!" Rise shouted to alert Seta who did not seem to notice the incoming attack.

*bang, bang bang* Three gunshots were heard coming from behind. The bullets pierced through the skeleton's heart and forced it to release Naoto.

"What are you waiting for sempai?" A familiar voice shouted from behind. "Catch her!"

"R-right!" Seta no longer had the time to see who it was the only thing in his mind as of that moment was to retrieve his most important. He dove to catch the falling detective in his arms and hurried to take her away from the fiend.

"Thank you!" Rise turned to see who it was who fired the bullets. "… N-Naoto?" Rise was shocked to see Naoto's face when another Naoto was inside Seta's embrace.

"Ehhhhhhhh?" Yosuke too was surprised to see the newcomer in the battlefield.

"It's the perverted impostor!" Chie accused with her fingers pointed at the yellow eyed detective.

"Please keep the accusations and questions for later," I sighed as I brushed away Chie's harsh comment. "For now let us work together to destroy this monster."

"Right I cannot forgive it for hurting Naoto." Seta joined the group after laying the unconscious Naoto on a safe place under a tree. "Whoever you are I'll save my thanks for later." He said as he gripped the branch in his hand harder to the point of almost snapping it in two. However unlike awhile ago his face is no longer covered by the crimson mask of rage but was replaced by a cold icy stare which threatened to slice through everything he looked at.

"Do not worry I will not ask for it," I replied sarcastically feeling insulted by his comment.

"Grawrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The skeleton became agitated that it lost its victim. It waved as us to swipe us clean off our feet. All of us managed to dodge the attack unscathed.

"Aim for its heart!" Seta commanded.

"I know that sempai!" It was never my joy when people commanded me even if it is Seta. I shot seven bullets at its heart. But it did no good and only managed to anger it further. "The outer covering of fat on its heart is too thick!" I yelled and stopped firing to save bullets in case we come up with a plan.

"Grawwrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" The skeleton once again gave out a mighty roar before stomping at us. We managed to avoid the initial attack but the shockwave caused us to fall off balance.

"Darn this monster where is its weakness?" Yosuke shouted in frustration.

"If only we can use our persona," Rise groaned in regret as we all tried to get up on our feet.

"P… Persona…" Without thinking , that word just came out of my mouth. All of a sudden the ring Igor gave me which I wore on my right ring finger began to glow a golden shine.

"W-what's going on?" Chie asked with a frightened expression.

I raised my hand to let the ring glow further and the fog around us started to disappear. The monster too seemed to be affected by the glow as it started to step back cautiously.

"This feeling…" Seta grinned and opened his palm. A card with the mark of the fool's arcana appeared from it shining bright blue.

"Oh yes!" Yosuke did the same and summoned a card with the magician's mark on it.

"I see that payback time is here!" Chie summoned her chariot card excitedly and almost seemed like her injuries from before have disappeared.

"This brings back old memories." Rise summoned her lover's card as well. "Altogether now!"

"Persona!" Everyone except me yelled enthusiastically to summon their personas.

"Izanagi! Agi! Jiraiya! Garu! Tomoe! Bufu!" The three original members of the Seekers of Truth summoned their original personas to blast away at the enemy while Rise supported them from behind. It was a sight to behold, for the first time after a year of absence the three personas appeared to smite the enemy in front of them. Izanagi invoked flames to scorch the enemy, Jiraiya called out a piercing wind that penetrated on the monster's skull while Tomoe hurled a small iceberg that crashed on its chest. The impact of the attacks caused the monster to fall down but it wasn't enough to finish it off.

"Darn it we're lacking fire power!" Yosuke lamented as he poised himself for another attack.

"It seems our persona's reverted back to their lowest levels!" Chie noticed the difference in power between the last time she used her persona and now.

"If only we had one more member we would be enough to destroy it!" Seta said while getting ready for another attack.

"Hey you there don't you have a persona?" Yosuke turned to me with an annoyed expression.

"T-to be honest I do not believe I have one." I replied honestly in a rejected and humiliated tone.

"Sheesh you're useless." Yosuke sighed in disappointment.

"Don't call me useless!" I yelled with an annoyed expression as I hissed at him angrily.

"Huh?" Yosuke looked at me weirdly.

"I- I meant, I am already doing my best." I changed the original context of what I said to prevent him from suspecting. Before Yosuke or anyone could say something again a card appeared in front of me just like the others. "W-what's this?"

"That's a persona card now you can finally help us!" Chie cheered.

"I know that but… I'm not supposed to have this." I explained with a confused expression as I raised the card to eyelevel.

"I don't know exactly what you mean but if you have that you might as well help." Seta encouraged me to help. "Now let's go! Izanagi!"

"You go too Jiraiya!" Yosuke followed Seta's lead.

"Tomoe don't let me down!" Chie summoned her persona who moistened the atmosphere in creating a cold barrage of icicles.

Now it was my turn, but what was my persona's name? I did not have to look at the card to find out. Inside my mind I already know its name.

"P-persona!" I cried out to summon the persona I just received.

"Thou art I and I art thou, I am the mirror that reflects both worlds. I am Tsukoyomi of the Ruler of illusions!" My persona appeared in the form of a man in a black robe with floating shards of crystals around him. Without needing a command he absorbed the three attacks of the other personas in his crystals and fused them together creating a whole new attack. The attack blasted through the monster which disintegrated into dust after.

"Hwoah that's wicked!" Yosuke was awed at the feat he just saw.

"D-did it just combine all our attacks into one?" Chie could not believe it either.

"You were hiding such power all along and you waited until now to show it?" Rise praised me but sounded a little mad.

"W-well to be honest I did not know I had this power…" I explained the truth of my ignorance about my own ability.

"Thank you." Seta's voice called out from behind me as I felt him tap my shoulder from behind. "I do not know what your intentions are or who you are but you saved us."

"P-please do not thank me so much," I could not help but blush that the person I admired was thanking me. Especially because it was just a night before when he was almost harassing me, although he only did it because he thought I was Naoto.

"Did you just blush?" These kinds of things never escape Rise's eyes.

"Please ignore such imagination!" I roared to Rise. "Anyway sempai," I turned back to Seta. "I think she needs you go to her!" I grab the lab coat from Rise and tossed it at the leader. "She will need that."

Seta nodded after catching the coat then rushed to Naoto's side eagerly.

"G-gah!" Seta gasped as he stared down at the semi-unconscious Naoto.

"S-sempai, is it over?" Naoto moaned weakly as she tried to shake herself awake.

"N-no it isn't I- I- I mean yes it is…" Seta struggled to speak normally as his eyes were fixed on something else.

"What is wrong with you sempa…" Naoto now fully awake realized that she was naked. Apparently the gas destroyed all of her clothes but thankfully she wasn't harmed. "Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sempai you idiot!" Naoto threw a punch at Seta's face which was too swift to dodge.

"Critical hit?" Yosuke asked us with a weird dumbfounded expression on his face.

"W-well he did fly seven meters away…" I replied with a sigh wearing the same expression Yosuke had.

"Y-you deserved it…" Naoto who was now covered with my lab coat still sounded mad.

All the commotion our victory caused made us unaware of another enemy. We were too engrossed with our win that we failed to notice another presence just about us.

"Tch," finally the observer decided to make his presence known.

"Who are you?" I reacted faster than my companions as a man appeared in front of us. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a white gentleman's hat and white pants. From inspection I could tell that he was older than us, in my opinion he's in his thirties or forties.

"I thought I could get rid of the wild card but another insect decided to foil my plans." He said in a ridiculing tone while his eyes were fixed on me.

"Were you behind that?" Seta stepped forward to confront the man.

"Yes and you are the wild card that I failed to kill, at least for today muhahaha," the man laughed menacingly after stating his ill will towards Seta.

"You…" Yosuke sneered angrily with his fists ready to launch an attack at the man anytime.

"Now, now, I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man stopped Yosuke. "I'd really love to finish you all today but an unknown factor came up." He sighed with disappointed then turned his attention back to me. "You there with the same face as the fortune," he called to me.

"What do you want?" I replied with indifference and had my guard up.

"Do you know what your arcana is?" He asked as he surveyed me with his eyes from my head to my toe.

"No I do not, and I do not see any reason why would I tell you." I rejected his conversation bluntly careful of traps he might have set for me and the Seeker's of the Truth.

"Impudent little fool!" He roared angrily and sent shockwaves that sent the group and me to our backs. "Now let's see what your arcana is…" He approached me while the group was still disoriented from his surprise attack. He reached for my neck then carried me off my feet.

"Oh no impostor-kun!" Chie reached out to me as she was the first witness to the enemy's assault.

"Gahkkk," I grasped his wrist and tried to push pressure on it to force him to let me go. But his grasp was iron like and I could not break his hold.

"Now show me what your power is!" He grasped my forehead with his free hand which started glowing a purple shine. "Hmm… w-what's this?" He sounded panicked for once. I took that as a signal to kick at his chest which caused him to drop me. I immediately ran back to the group while gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Naoto asked me as she tapped my back to help me breath.

"Why? Why do you have that arcana?" The man asked in a frustrated expression of madness. "The same arcana that sealed our god! The universe arcana!"

"The universe?" Seta was shocked to hear that. "I know of the world but there was such a thing as 'The Universe'?" he asked to himself.

"No matter, I see now that you too are a must to destroy. When I come back I will make sure all of you are erased!" He disappeared in the fog just after he swore at us.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Yosuke sighed as if a big burden was just lifted from his shoulders.

"Who was that guy? Does this mean we have another adventure in our hands?" Chie asked the group sounding a little worried that a repeat of the incident before will occur.

"Why don't we ask this person right here?" Seta reached for the shoulder of someone who was about to silently escape.

"Uhnn…" I gulped and knew that I was already caught.

"You will come with us inside the mansion and you will tell us who you are and why do you have the same face as me?" Naoto asked me frankly then grabbed my hand. I figured out that she was still angry about losing me back in Junes and that there was no way she will let it happen again.

"I- I give up… this will be a long night." I surrendered to my fate and allowed myself to get dragged by the angry detective.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: This one of the few action type chapters. The next chapters will be filled with romance and the missing characters will have their debut.

Next Chapter Preview:

The young man just came back from the city. The reason he was there was because of his grandmother. Now that he's back he's determined to confess his love to the girl he liked the most.

"Naoto-kun!" A voice called to me from my back. I turned to see who it was and found a familiar face.

"Oh Kanji-kun," I greeted him as he approached me.

"Naoto I know this might sound gay of me but… I love you!" He shouted his confession with full sincerity as he tried to hold my hand.

"W-wha?" I gasped in surprise. I mean what would I do in front of such a strong hearted and vigorous confession.

"Now you do not have to give me your answer because I am scared of what you will say." Kanji paused. "But please I hope you will go out with me! G-good bye for now!" He ran away embarrassed leaving me speechless.

"Who was that Kage-kun?" Naoto appeared at the window looking at me with curiousity.

"N-nobody in particular!" I lied as I did not want to talk about it right now.

"Dinner is ready to be served please come in. I had the chef cook our favorite." She invited me with a smile on her face without knowing the catastrophe she just missed.

"H-haii," I entered the mansion with my knees still shaking from what just transpired.


	5. New Relationships

Chapter 4: New Relationships

I was dragged by the group inside the mansion where we found the maids and butlers unconscious on the floor. They looked as if they were exposed to chloroform as there were no physical injuries, nor evidence of struggle.

"Will they be alright?" Chie asked Naoto who was checking for the victims' pulses.

"Well they only seem to be asleep, but if this was the work of shadows then I am unsure about their condition." The detective was right in the fact that she cannot treat this incident normally. "Anyway I believe it's best if we take them to their quarters so they can rest. We'll just ask them what happened after they wake up." She asked for the group's help to carry the victims to their rooms.

Everybody helped her including me. I helped Naoto in carrying our fair share of victims while Rise paired up with Chie. The boys on the other hand were able to take one without needing help. After making sure everyone was okay in their rooms the group finally decided to settle down in the dining room located in the middle of the mansion.

"Now that we are finished I think it is about time you told us your story." Naoto looked at me sitting directly opposite from where I was seated.

"I will as there is no longer any point for me to escape or to hide anything." I explained to them everything except my experience with Igor and Margaret. I did not find it necessary since even I am still confused about their existence.

"So you're saying you're Naoto's shadow?" Chie asked after listening to my story and explanation.

"And that you were just born two days ago?" Rise added to Chie's question and both of them looked rather confused.

"Yes and yes," I replied to both questions.

"If you really are my shadow then should you not be also Sukuna Hikona?" Naoto followed up another question.

"To be honest I am clueless to what is reality anymore. Being your shadow it should be true that I am also your persona but as you saw awhile ago I was able to summon a persona of my own." I said pertaining to Tsukoyomi: the persona I just realized I had.

"Now I know why you said what you said earlier: 'I should not have this'." Seta interrupted. "If you are Naoto's shadow then she shouldn't be able to summon her Persona anymore." He turned to Naoto quickly after finishing this statement. "Naoto try summoning Sukuna Hikona.

"Sorry I cannot, have you forgotten that we are not inside the television?" She waved her head in a no gesture.

"I know, why don't you use that power earlier which helped us summon our personas!" Rise came to me from behind looking at my ring.

"Oh you mean this?" I raised my hand to flash my ring. "Umm… I will try." I concentrated to use the ring's power and even had to close my eyes. "Mmmm…"

"Well?" Rise asked. They were all intently waiting for my ring to glow and show its power.

"Sorry but I cannot… it seems it was only luck that I managed to use that power awhile ago." I said disappointedly that I was not able to meet their expectation.

"Is that so? Then we'll just have to wait tomorrow inside the T.V." Seta said.

"W-wait you are taking me there?" I was almost surprised to hear that.

"I agree with sempai," Rise supported Seta cheerfully. "Also it will be a good chance to introduce Kage-kun to Yukiko and Teddy!" She said this so happily that it seemed like we have not experienced a confrontation just awhile ago.

"Kage-kun?" I felt like a new pet who was just named by a whimsical master.

"Yes, I can't call you Naoto-kun since that will confuse you with… err…" Rise turned to Naoto. "Naoto-kun over here."

"Y-yes, well it does seem like a good idea." I was contented enough to agree to the matter rather than have her think of more miserable nicknames. "Well if that is all I would take my leave now." I lowered my hat to show my gratitude then stood up.

Before I could walk away a hand grabbed my wrist which prevented me from walking. "Where are you going?" Naoto's voice called out to me while she pulled me back to my seat.

"Oh sorry have you anything else to ask?" I wondered and obediently satdown.

"You are staying here." Naoto said firmly. It did not sound like a request but rather a demand… no more possibly an order.

"I am?" I asked to make sure that I heard her right.

"Yes you are. Did you not say that you are my shadow? If that is true then ultimately you are also me. Therefore you have every right to stay here as I do."

*That is not…"

"Also I think everyone should spend the night here." Naoto looked at everyone to see their expressions.

"Is that okay?" Yosuke looked as if wanted to stay.

"I agree with Naoto!" Rise supported Naoto enthusiastically. However looking at her happy expression one can say that she has her own plans for supporting the idea.

"What's with the faceeee?" Chie asked Rise. "It looks happy but the same time disturbingggggg." She said while looking at the starlet with a weird fearful expression.

"Nothing, nothing," Rise said while hiding a smirk under her lips. "Anyway what do you say leader?"

"I'm not totally sure but…" Seta looked like he was deep in thought. "We would be troubling the Shirogane household if…"

"Don't forget sempai there are two Naotos in here…" Rise whispered to the leader's ear in a seductive voice.

"We definitely must stay!" Seta exclaimed slamming his fist on the table. He was looking at Naoto and me with a strange expression on his face.

"Right on!" Yosuke cheered happily.

"What did you tell him?" Chie asked Rise secretly while everyone else were busy.

"Nothing much," Rise replied with a mischievous grin.

"Umm…" I tapped Naoto's shoulder to have her attention.

"Yes Kage-kun? I- I mean Naoto-kun no umm…" Naoto was confused on what to call me. I found her cute while I looked at her having trouble.

"Kage-kun is fine," I said.

"Kage-kun it is then. What is it?" She sighed in relief.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here?" I asked in a serious tone while staring intently at her. "You may have forgotten but I am the shadow that tried to kill you before." I reminded her of that day she first gone inside the T.V.

"However, you are also my source of strength and power. It was all thanks to you that I have met with everyone. You conveyed to everybody my deepest feelings that I could not have said on my own." She said with a smile.

"Uhnn…" I blushed after hearing such kind words unable to look at her directly.

"Where do we sleep?" Yosuke asked the very obvious problem

"We have two guest rooms just across the hall. Chie-sempai can take the one on the right while Seta-sempai and Yosuke-sempai can take the one further inside." She pointed the direction of the locations of the two rooms.

"Where do I stay?" I asked.

"In my room of course." Naoto replied so quickly that I had no time to prepare.

"W-what?" I stuttered and almost dropped my hat.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Naoto asked with dense written all-over her face.

"Yes there is!" Rise interrupted our talk. "You two are sleeping with Chie and I tonight."

"What? Why?" Naoto and I shouted in synch.

"Because it will be a good opportunity to bond." Rise replied sheepishly.

"I knew you had your intentions for supporting this idea." Chie whispered to her chuckling.

"W-Well I guess it is not entirely a bad idea…" Naoto was forced to change her opinion and agree with the idea.

"Okay girls we'll be heading to our room now" Yosuke and Seta walked to their room after yawning.

"Now let's go to our room!" Rise dragged Naoto and I excitedly while Chie walked behind us.

The room was fairly huge and had two large beds that were enough to fit four in each. It was brightly lit with a chandelier on the centre which brightened the traditionally decorated walls.

"Wow, because of your gate I didn't think this room would look so traditional." Chie was busy admiring the paint and structure of the room.

"It is gramps' taste not mine." Naoto sighed disappointedly signalling that she did not like the atmosphere personally. "By the way if you need a change of clothes I have some that I do not use."

"Oh we'd love to!" Rise accepted Naoto's offer immediately.

"I will get them in my room please wait a moment." Naoto politely said before going out. This resulted into me being left alone with the two.

"Kage-kun!" Rise jumped on me and caused me to fall on my back on the bed.

"W-wha? Please no roughhousing around!" I scolded Rise while straightening my scuffled blouse. Rise pouted with a stare of tantrum at me.

"You really are Naoto even in how you speak." Chie said in an impressed tone.

"Well I cannot blame you for doubting my story." I comforted her because I sensed a feeling of guilt coming from her.

Before anyone else could speak we heard the door knob turn then he door slowly opened. It was Naoto carrying the clothes for us to wear. She already changed into her pajamas: blue cotton pants with a garter string on the waist to prevent it from falling and a blue cotton shirt.

"Please choose from these three," she laid the clothes down on a bed to allow us to choose.

A moment later:

"Wow I can't believe Naoto-kun would keep such feminine clothes." Rise chose a pink coloured, sleeveless, frilly one-piece skirt. The clothes fit her perfectly as she was the type who wanted to show more skin.

"Yes I agree, I think this is too girly for your tastes." Chie added while checking herself out on the mirror. She chose a white sleeveless bunny designed shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

"…" I kept my comment to myself. I could have answered both of the questions but I waited for the original to do it herself. I chose a long sleeved cotton light blue shirt which I had tucked in blue shorts which extended just a little below my knees.

"Well my grandfather, even though he respects my tastes, he always occasionally wants to see me dressed in a normal girl's clothes." Naoto explained. "Am I right Kage-kun?"

"Yes, there was a time when he actually paid me 10,000 yen just to wear a swimsuit that he…" I just realized that I was suddenly dragged into the conversation. "H-hey!"

"You really are me now I am sure." Naoto smiled as she leaned closer to me. She probably wanted to look at me in a closer perspective.

"Okay now let's investigate more!" Rise grinned as she suddenly moved vigorously as if in some kind of operation. "And I have the tools right here!" She flashed a tape measure then started approaching me and Naoto slowly.

"W-wha?" I crawled away from the starlet while staring embarrassedly at her eyes. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Yes what is that for?" Naoto who I did not realize cowering beside me asked.

"Oh nothing we'll just investigate if you really are one and the same by checking out certain physical features…" she paused for a moment. "Like breast size!"

"No that's just wrong!" I cried out loud.

"Yes this is sexual harassment!" Naoto protested as well.

"They're right Rise! That is wrong!" Chie defended us.

"S-sempai!" We called out cheerfully and gratefully to the sempai that just saved our skins.

"We should use our hands first for approximation!" Chie suddenly roared.

"H-huh?" We were taken aback at the betrayal of Satonaka.

"Oh yes good idea! That way we can feel them up too!" Rise said with a lewd expression on her face.

"Now let's start!" Chie said as both of them approached us slowly from both left and right. There was no escape. To us they looked like a bunch of shadowy figures about to lunge at their prey.

"Y-y-yameroooooooooooooooooo!" Our scream of fear and embarrassment echoed all throughout the mansion as we held hands to protect each other from the two hyenas prowling.

Meanwhile in the boys' room:

"What was that sound?" Yosuke asked out loud as he looked at Seta worriedly.

"It came from the girls' room. Let's check it out!" Seta was worried after hearing the cry. He immediately shifted to action mode and sprinted to the location with Yosuke.

"We're here but it seems normal." Yosuke said as soon as they stopped in front of the girl's room door.

"Let's listen first. We did hear that utter cry coming from here." Seta suggested then leaned on the door with his ears flat on its surface. Yosuke followed this act and together they eavesdropped silently.

Voices inside the room:

"No sempai! Wait!" Naoto's voice was the loudest inside. Or… was it Kage's? They cannot really tell since the two are identical.

"What is this perkiness and firmness?" Rise's voice sounded jealous.

"Wah p-please stop touching in those places!" Naoto's voice prevailed again.

"It's honestly a crime for you to have such a slender figure and still have these sexy breasts!" Chie said in a deep serious tone.

"Uwahhh please do not touch them so hard!" Naoto's voice sounded in pain.

"Also the way they react inside my palm is incredible!" Rise exclaimed in an astounded tone.

"Ungh…" Naoto's or maybe Kage's soft muffled moans can also be heard.

"I'll also be checking down there." Chie said.

"N-no that's going too far!" Naoto protested.

"First perfect perky breasts and now perfectly curved buns?" Rise shouted jealously. "You should try modelling."

"Stop squirming!" Chie scolded then a loud spanking sound was heard. The sound of flesh striking flesh it was unmistakable.

"O-ouch! Stop!" Naoto's voice seemed like she was begging.

Back outside the room:

"Dude what is going on in there!" Yosuke asked confusedly. He was sweating very heavily from top to bottom. "Sempai? Is that blood on your nose?"

"Wha? Oh this? I guess the monster hit it awhile ago and we just did not notice." Seta lied as he wiped it off.

"Riiiight…" Yosuke said in a teasing tone.

"Anyway whatever is happening in there we must continue to observe and investigate! We can never be too sure." Seta said with his fist clenched in determination.

"Hai taicho!" Yosuke replied very spiritedly.

Voice from the inside:

"I can't take it anymore! Kage-kun we're leaving!" Naoto cried aloud.

Back outside:

"Oh shit they're coming out!" Yosuke panicked.

"There's nowhere to hide and running is too obvious! Act natural!" Seta suggested.

The door flung open as Naoto and me kicked tackled it from behind. Seta-sempai and Yosuke-sempai were outside leaning on the wall with their heads turned away from the door while whistling innocently.

"S-sempai!" The two of us were surprised to see them there.

"Oh hi girls we were just…" Seta was about to explain when he was stopped by the scene he saw.

Naoto and I had our clothes loosened and our skins showed. For Naoto's case her blouse was pulled down to the point that her breasts outline was exposed and her bra was halfway removed. For my case my bra was removed from inside my translucent shirt making my upper barely visible outside. Also I have yet to retrieve my shorts which were in Chie-sempai's hands revealing my blue white striped underwear.

"I-i-iyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both of us screamed after realizing the man we both admired the most saw what he should not have then started throwing pillows at them.

"Gah dejavu!" Yosuke shielded himself from the barrage of pillows.

"This time we stand our ground!" Seta ordered with his eyes still fixed on us.

"Here this might work better." Chie tossed an alarm clock to us.

"H-hey not that!" Yosuke's eyes widened as he saw the alarm clock inside Naoto's hand. It was too late as the alarm clock flew swiftly and hit Seta right on the face just a little above his nose.

The next morning:

"I am really so sorry sempai!" Naoto continued to apologize with head bowed in front of Seta who still had an outline of an alarm clock buried on his face.

"That's fine…" Seta could not resist but to immediately forgive the tomboy.

"Have the helpers woken up yet?" I asked the group after seeing the absence of butlers and maids.

"Negative," Naoto replied and turned to me after standing up. "It seems that they are in a state of coma induced by the enemy. I am clueless to when they will come to."

"Why not take them to a doctor?" Chie interrupted.

"I have already considered that idea and in fact I called one to come over today right after our classes end." The detective seemed proud to be ahead of her friend in the idea.

"Breakfast is served!" Rise entered with a tray of different dishes on it.

"Wow Rise-san I did not know you can cook." Naoto looks surprised as Rise prepared the dining table.

"I helped too!" Chie exclaimed while proudly pointing at the dishes she whipped up/

"Oh no, ohh no…" Yosuke backed away from the smoking red dish beside him.

"What's wrong sempai?" I asked Yosuke who had the look of death on his face.

"Oh right Naoto wasn't with us yet before that camping incident and that contest thing." Yosuke flashed back to a year ago in a camping trip with Seta, Kanji, Yukiko and Chie.

"Camping incident? Contest thing?" Naoto asked curiously. "How come I have never heard of such?" She said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"It's because some things are better left untold…" Yosuke replied in a grave sounding voice.

"Don't listen to Yosuke I've improved!" Chie defended herself looking angrily at Yosuke.

"Me too! And besides Nanako loved my cooking last time!" Rise also defended her dishes and skill while encouraging us to sample a strange looking brown coloured soup dish.

"Well if Nanako liked it then I see no problem." I dipped my spoon and leaned to take a sip. "Wh-what the…" I could feel a burnt texture rest on my tongue. Also there were improperly cut ingredients inside that I could no longer recognize. I did my best to swallow it but for some reason my throat just locks up as if it was some sort of defence mechanism. "Pffttt!" I threw up and sprayed chunks of meat on the table then collapsed on the chair.

"Kage-kun!" Naoto shouted in shock and worry.

"Ungh…" I was able to gather my senses immediately thanks to my training as a detective. "Everyone I think the enemy poisoned the ingredients!"

"P-Poison?" Rise asked with tears forming inside her eyes.

"It's not poison Kage-kun it's her skill!" Yosuke explained. "Even Yukiko fainted from that a year back!"

"O-oh…" I immediately realized I hurt Rise's feelings. "W-well I guess I was exaggerating it actually tastes well enough." I faked a happy expression and went for another sip to ease my guilt. "Mmmm umaii…" I paused for a moment… "Oh my!" I threw up again and the taste was just plain horrible. "This is just disgusting!" I yelled out loud.

"How rude can't you even praise it just a little bit?" Rise shouted back sounding disappointed and insulted.

"I cannot help it! That is the kindest way to describe it!" I retaliated.

"Now, now let us not fight over a dish." Seta interrupted to calm everybody down. "Kage Naoto-kun why don't you cook for us?" Seta suggested.

"M-me?" I was caught of guard and did not know how to answer his request.

"Yes the curry you cooked before was awesome and Nanako absolutely loved it." Seta praised my cooking.

"Wait if Kage-kun knows how to cook then that means Naoto-kun also," Chie turned to Naoto with a 'you traitor' stare.

"J- Just a little." Naoto said humbly. "I would but unfortunately we are getting late and we should go to school." Naoto dodged the situation and grabbed her bag.

"Oh you're right!" Rise was shocked to see the time, they only had a little time left before the first period starts. "Oh wait how about Kage-kun?"

"Well I think it would be appropriate if I stay here and watch over the helpers." I said this with a content look on my face to prevent them from worrying.

"Oh but won't you be bored?" Chie asked and her lonely face started to affect mine as well.

"No I am fine, please go ahead. I am sure you do not want to be late." I gestured for them to leave.

"Okay please wait here obediently Kage-kun." Naoto waved at me goodbye before her hand was held by Seta as they walk together to school along with the others.

Meanwhile, five hours later at the Inaba Train Station:

Everyone in the train-station had their eyes on one man. The man stands out because of his unusual delinquent attire. He had white spiky hair that emphasized his mean looking expression. His polo was worn improperly as he used it as a cape and wore a black t-shirt with a skull design imprinted on its centre that intimidated any onlookers.

"Finally I'm back!" The man uttered his first words as he stepped out of the station. His name is Kanji Tatsumi, a student of Yasogami High and a member of the previous Seekers of Truth Investigation Team. He just arrived from the city where he left his grandmother to recuperate.

"Mommy look at that funnily dressed man!" An innocent child commented on his weird attire and giggled as he passed by.

"Now, now sweetie that's rude!" The mother scolded her child.

"It's okay ma'am I'm used to…"

"Don't come closer you hooligan!" The mother screamed in panic before Kanji continued. "Helpp!" The mother carried her child then ran away from the boy.

"Uh… what did I do?" Kanji stood there dumbfounded as the mother disappeared from his sight leaving only a trail of smoke behind.

Trying to forget about what just happened he immediately called a cab to ride home. It took him quite a while to get one because the drivers were scared he might be a robber. He could not blame them though and he's already used to it. After he got one and arrived home where he would stay alone for a few weeks he lazily sat on the couch looking serious thinking about something.

"Tomorrow, I will man-up and tell my feelings for her!" He said spritedly to himself as he imagined the silhouette of his crush on his mind. Until now he never was able to gather enough courage to confess but something must have happened in the city to strengthen his resolve.

He is unaware however that another man from the city arrived two days before him. But even if he was it would not matter as the only person he wanted to see and care about right now was the reverse trap he ever so longed for. Every night he was haunted by dreams where he would always reach out to the blue haired beauty but the detective just phases through him as if he did not have any substance. At school there were times when he would dream about her and her perfect curves and then drool while the teacher looks at him trembling in anger. Perhaps something did happen in the city to push him to aspire to make these dreams into reality, or perhaps he's just tired of being an onlooker.

"Well it's no use staying here Maybe I should go out and greet the neighbours." He decided he was bored lazing around so he unpacked his stuff and went out of the textile store.

"Hello Kanji," an old man who lived beside his home greeted him. Even though most people feared him there were people who really knew the gentle personality he possessed.

"Hey hi old man." Kanji greeted back and waved at the old man.

"Just arrived?" The old man asked as he continued sweeping his yard from dried leaves.

"Yeah, it was a long trip but I'm finally back." He replied as if his trip was a long journey. "By the way I bought yah something." He gave the old man a wrapped present.

"Oh how thoughtful." The old man seemed pleased and thanked Kanji.

"See you later I want to greet the other neighbours." He waved goodbye to the old man as he hurried to look around the shopping district.

When he reached the south shopping district he was met by both indifferent eyes and kind eyes. Those who knew him greeted him with a smile while those who made opinions about him using rumours stayed away from him. For every hello he gave back a spunky smile while ignoring negative actions towards him.

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" He said out aloud as he reached the hardware, computer and appliances shop. "Although I think it's currently more crowded today. Hmm what's that?" He peeped inside the shop and saw a huge crowd.

Inside the shop:

"Wow it's really the detective prince!" A female squealed uncontrollably shaking her hips giddily after seeing a star.

"Uhnn…" I was speechless as a crowd filled with both male and female fans push around me.

A few hours ago I decided that I was too bored to stay inside the mansion so I went out wearing my usual set of outfit which consisted of a blue blouse, my blue cabby hat and blue pants. Though I think I underestimated my popularity once more and attracted a few people just by appearing here.

"I- I can't believe you're a girl awww…" a female fan sounded disappointed.

"Well I can," a male fan commented with a sort of romantic sounding voice.

"You pervert don't you dare talk about my prince like that!" Another woman interrupted and scowled at the guy.

"This is getting weird…" I said to myself. "I have to find a way to escape this pack of idiots but how." Then suddenly I realized there was only one way to divert an attention from a star and that's by using another star. "Hey Kujikawa-san you're here too?" I yelled out loud in front of me with my eyes looking at a distance.

"Risette is here too? Where?" The crowd was all fired up and started looking at the direction I was looking.

"Rise's not here wha… where's the prince?" A man noticed my trick but it was too late.

"She escaped! Fuck!" One of the fans lamented.

Outside the shop:

"That was close." I felt relieved now that I am out of that shop and more importantly out of the centre of that crowd.

"T-there she is," Kanji was hiding behind a wooden electric post while secretly peering at his crush. "This is the perfect time to confess but I can't move darn it!"

"Hmm?" I turned behind me as I felt a chill rush against my back. "There's nobody here but an electric post. I guess I must be getting paranoid." I sighed in depression as I continued on my way. "I think it is about time class ended. Naoto will surely be angry at me if she finds out I went out on my own. I need an alibi." I was whispering to myself.

"I have to find the perfect moment!" Kanji continued to follow the girl he desired secretly.

"Darn where could that girl have gone?" Yosuke said in frustration. "We told her to stay in the mansion."

"Can you blame her? She probably got bored." Chie defended her new friend. "Hey isn't that her?" She saw their target walking just across the street. "Heyyyy mmphhh" Before Chie could shout Yosuke immediately covered her mouth. "Why?" She complained and gasped for air.

"Look!" Yosuke pointed at the figure following Kage.

"That's Kan- mmphhh!" Chie struggled to speak.

"Idiot be quiet!" Yosuke scolded. "This will be interesting."

And so it happened. While Kanji stalked Kage he was oblivious that he was also being stalked by Yosuke and Chie. Both parties were very careful not to be noticed by their targets.

*wheewwwwww* A gust of wind swooped on the streets blowing everything unenforced away even my hat.

"Gah my hat!" I reached behind me where my hat was blown a few meters across the street.

"This is my chance! I will get her hat for her then confess while I give it to her." Kanji whispered to himself fully determined to accomplish a plan for the first time. He was about to cross the street to get it when

*HONKKKKKKKKK, ENGHHHHHHHH* A bus drove right in front of him almost overrunning the poor fellow.

"Excuse me is this your hat?" The bus driver went down and picked up my hat.

"Thank you very much." I thanked and bowed to my hat's saviour. I waved at him goodbye as he drove away.

"Wow what an unlucky guy…" Chie pitied Kanji who a moment ago was just centimetres away from getting flattened as she and Yosuke continued to hide behind a mailbox.

"It's a good thing you did not get ran over by that nice bus driver." I cleaned my hat which was covered in dust. I continued on my way to the mansion which was already near, only a few blocks from here. "Hoeh?" Something weird just caught my attention.

There was a Chinese parade happening just across the street. There were people participating in a Chinese dragon dance and many were wearing a Kimono.

"I did not know there was a festival around here. Well I will investigate on this matter" I approached the place to take part of it.

"A festival? Hotdog this is an ideal chance!" Kanji was back from his earlier failure to try and initiate another flag.

Inside Kanji's Imagination:

Naoto: Wow I want one of those fishes but I cannot catch one…

Kanji: Then let a real man do it for you! *appears on the scene*

Naoto: K-Kanji-kun! *blushes*

Kanji: Here, with this I just want you to know that I love you.

Naoto: Oh Kanji

Kanji: Naotoh… *insert kissing scene here*

End of Imagination

"This will be the perfect chance!" The delinquent was too engrossed in his fantasies that he can barely see reality right now.

"So this is a Chinese dragon." I approached the dragon. It meet me half way then bit my hand. "O-oww!"

"You're a lucky person a dragon's bite means good luck for the whole year!" A Chinese person cheered for me.

"Oh I see thank you then dragon-kun." I patted the dragon on the head and in return it wriggled close to me. "Sorry but I have to go or else my friends might get angry at me." I patted it one last time before running off.

"Oh no she's going away! My chance!" Kanji noticed his opportunity slipping away and hurried after the blue haired beauty.

*bite* The dragon bit him as well stopping him on his tracks.

"Another lucky person!" An audience in a kimono cheered.

"Let go of me you stupid dragon!" Kanji, mad because the dragon unintentionally stopped him from chasing after the girl hit the dragon's nose.

*Grrrr… bite!* The dragon bit him again but this time it was his head. Inside the head revealed a dozen people who controlled the dragon mad at Kanji for hitting their work's head.

"Oh he got bitten again what a lucky person!"

*bite, bite* The dragon's mouth gaped wider then bit him further down his shoulder.

"Oh now it's swallowing him! I-is that still good?" Another spectator commented, feeling weird about the whole situation as Kanji completely disappeared inside the Chinese dragon's mouth.

"What a weird man…" I said as I glanced at what just happened. I did not recognize who got swallowed but whoever he was he must be a real fan of the festival.

"Holy cow is this real?" Yosuke asked Chie. This time they were hiding behind a festival boot.

"I don't know but it's pretty damn funny." Chie snickered.

"Hey are you guys going to buy chocolate apples or not?" The boot owner asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry!" They apologized and bought a chocolate covered apple.

After a few more minutes of walking I was finally in front of the mansion gates. Looking at it I knew Naoto was already inside and she's probably angry because I went away without telling. I was about to go inside when a voice called out to me.

"Naoto-kun!" A voice called to me from my back. I turned to see who it was and found a familiar face.

"Oh Kanji-kun," I greeted him as he approached me. He looked like he was bruised so I wondered if he got into a fight. Maybe another gang war or something else that most delinquents get into.

"Naoto I know this might sound gay of me but… I love you!" He shouted his confession with full sincerity as he tried to hold my hand.

"W-wha?" I gasped in surprise. I mean what would I do in front of such a strong hearted and vigorous confession.

"Now you do not have to give me your answer because I am scared of what you will say." Kanji paused. "But please I hope you will go out with me! G-good bye for now!" He ran away embarrassed leaving me speechless.

"Kage-kun who was that?" Naoto appeared from the window looking out at me.

"N-noone in particular." I lied as I did not want to talk about it.

"Then come inside, we have a lot to talk about." She said in a disappointed serious tone.

"H-haii," I nodded my head and walked slowly inside. I could not stop my knees from shaking because of what just transpired here. Naoto just dodged a catastrophe which now fell upon me.

"Well he did manage to confess after all." Yosuke and Chie were done hiding from Kanji and proceeded to go inside the mansion as well.

"Yes but to the wrong Naoto." Chie sighed with pity. "What an unlucky fellow."


End file.
